LA NINJA DE LA LLUVIA: CAPITULOS FRIKIS
by AnieldelDesierto
Summary: Esto que pasa cuando una autora de fanfics no se toma las pastillas...cosas extrañas y situaciones comicas y algunas no tanto...disfruten y dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

_Pues de que son frikerías lo son…ideas que se me quedaron en la cabeza y luego puse en el PC…quería profundizar con algunos personajes, como Neji y Shino…y esta es mi oportunidad. Espero que les guste…_

"**LA NINJA DE LA LLUVIA. CAPITULOS FRIKIS"**

**CAPITULO FRIKI 1: LA SUBASTA**

Para variar se levantó tarde, la clase empezaba a las 8:30 y ella va a abrir los ojos a las 8:13…Se duchó, cambió de ropa y se maquilló…podía llegar 5 minutos mas tarde por ello pero no salía a ninguna parte sin su sombra oscura y sus ojos delineados…

Corrió-mejor dicho voló-hacía el salón de los clases de los gennins, al llegar…Kakashi no estaba, Kurenai ocupaba su lugar…

-Llegas tarde, Aniel…

-Si, lo se, sensei pero…

Se acercó a la profesora y le dijo algo que debió impresionarla bastante, porque la hizo sentarse de inmediato, sin reprenderla…Subió hacia donde Hinata y Shino la miraban impasibles, siempre llegaba tarde con alguna excusa, decían que parecía la hermana menor de kakashi…si no fuera por el cabello…

-Aniel-kun… buenos días!-dijo la un poco menos tímida Hinata…

Aniel la saludó y como no recibió ninguna señal de Shino, se tiró encima de el…y le dio un beso en la frente, dejándolo marcado con brillo labial…

-Al menos di algo…

-Volviste a dejarme con lápiz labial, verdad?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, eso atraerá a los machos mas que tus insectos femeninos!-dijo ella usando lo poco de entomología que sabía gracias a él…

-Que le dijiste a Kurenai para que te dejara pasar…-peguntó Kiba, que estaba detrás de ellos con Akamaru…

-Ah…que estaba "en los días"…-dijo riéndose…-No pensé que funcionara…

-Tuviste suerte, es la excusa mas común…-dijo Hinata-y por que llegaste tan tarde…?

-Me quedé dormida…

-Eso es obvio…-dijo Shino-Estás a medio vestir…

Aniel estaba aún con el pelo húmedo y las zapatillas sin atar…abrió su mochila y sacó un cuaderno, lápiz y su pequeño termo donde guardaba café…era igual de adicta a la cafeína como Kakashi con sus Paradises…

Shino le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y supo de qué se trataba….

-Gaara…estuviste con él ayer, verdad? -dijo el friki de los bichos muy bajo, para que solo ella escuchara -Por eso te quedaste dormida…verdad?

-De que hablas?...no! Volviste a ponerme insectos en la ropa, desgraciado?

-Quieren callarse-dijo alguien desde adelante, Tentén-Trato de tomar atención…

-Discúlpanos…-dijo Shino-Pero en realidad es culpa de ella, no mía…

-Eso es obvio…-dijo ella sin volverse a mirarla. Aniel le hizo una mueca de desagrado que pudo evidenciar Neji…

-¿Cómo sabes que Ga…tu sabes quien-dijo en vos baja-Estuvo aquí?

-Porque te ves cansada…-dijo Shino…

-Oye…! Eso no significa nada…

-Y porque estas muy feliz…y viniste con una blusa…

-Eso tampoco significa nada-recalcó Aniel-y que tiene que ver mi blusa…

-Que esconde eso!-dijo Shino…

El chico tomó su lápiz y abrió el cuello de la blusa de su amiga, para percatarse de lo evidente, una mancha rojiza en su cuelo…

-Es…una alergia…me picó un insecto…OK?-dijo ella muy seria-Me pasa por andar siempre contigo…

-Sé de insectos-dijo Shino-El único insecto que deja ese tipo de marcas al morder o picar…

-De acuerdo…si, estuve con…tu sabes… ¿contento?-dijo ella-Te odio…

Siguieron peleando por media hora más, hasta que Kurenai paró la clase unos 20 minutos antes de lo habitual…

-Bueno…como la gran mayoría de ustedes sabe-dijo la profesor-La escuela organiza una feria todos los años para reunir dinero para arreglar las instalaciones, este año necesitamos con urgencia implementos de entrenamiento para los mas pequeños así que, queremos que ustedes participen activamente en esto…

-Siempre lo hacemos-dijo Ino-Colgamos los letreros y los faroles, cuidamos a los mas pequeños, hacemos que nuestros padres gasten bebiendo sake…que mas quieren que hagamos?

-Una subasta-dijo Kakashi entrando de improviso…

-Una subasta-dijo Lee-Y que subastaremos?

-Se subastarán ustedes-dijo Kakashi-Pagarán por un día completo con el chico o chica que esté "a la venta"…

-Que!-gritaron todos, mientras Aniel se mataba de la risa, Shino no pronunciaba nada-como siempre-y Hinata se enrojecía al pensar en…subastar a Naruto…

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, mirando a Sasuke y Neji, los mas codiciados de la escuela…

-Eso debe ser muy divertido, Kakashi-dijo Aniel levantando la voz desde el fondo de la sala-Pero no podemos subastarnos todos…sería ilógico…y… ¿Quién va a querer ofrecerse?

-Buen punto, Aniel-dijo Kakashi-Pero está solucionado… alguien recuerda la lista de popularidad del diario de estudiantes…?

-Esa estupidez que tiene que ver en esto!-grito Kiba…seguido de un ladrido de aprobación de Akamaru…

-Aquí están los candidatos a la subasta…-dijo Kakashi-Los más populares…

-Y eso que-dijo Aniel-Los obligarán?

-No…pero es por los niños… -dijo Kakashi- y… a decir verdad, tu eres la primera en la lista…

-Que!-grito Aniel mientras todos se daban la vuelta….

-Si…según el diario escolar eres la chica más popular de la escuela…

Aniel se paró hacia Kakashi, le quitó la lista mientras las chicas-todas menos Hinata-Se retorcían de la envidia…sana envidia en el caso de Sakura, pero muy venenosa en el caso de Ino y Tentén…

-Demonio…si que están locos-dijo ella entregándole la lista de nuevo y volviendo a su asiento…

-Vaya…recordaré esto hasta el fin de mis días…-dijo Shino casi esbozando una sonrisa…

-Y…aceptas?

-Claro…-dijo ella sin preocuparse…

-Estas segura, Aniel-le dijo Hinata…

-Claro…-dijo ella sonriendo-Solo un idiota intentaría conquistar a una chica que ya tiene novio…especialmente si ese novio es Gaara del Desierto…

-Buen punto. Lógico-dijo Shino…y eso fue lo último que dijo para molestarla…

-Bien-dijo Kakashi-tenemos una…Tentén… ¿Qué dices?

-Si es feo me puedo negar?

-Creo que solo si trata de propasarse…

-Entonces si…

Neji la miró y no dijo nada…ignoraba que fuera tan solidaria…o que quisiera una cita…después de su conversación de hace una semana, hasta procuraba que no quisiera tirarse de algún puente…

-Sakura? Ino? Ambas aceptaron de inmediato…deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las subastara Sasuke…

-Par de tontas-pensó éste…

-Neji?-preguntó Kakashi-Que dices?

-No me presto para esas idioteces-dijo muy serio-Los Hyuuga no se involucran en ese tipo de cosas…Kurenai miró a Hinata y esta negó con la cabeza…Kakashi comprendió…

-Bien…Shino?

-Shino?-gritó Aniel mientras se retorcía de la risa…a punto de quedar en el piso-Esto va a ser demasiado divertido…

-Debe estar bromeando…sensei… ¿Quién botó por mí?

Miró hacia la izquierda y aún estaba Aniel riéndose, ahora con mas fuerza…"Te odio", le dijo…

-Bah!…pensé que te subiría la autoestima saber que eres popular…votamos muchas veces, cierto Kiba?

Kiba también se retorcía de la risa… Shino no le dijo nada, solo esbozó un: "me las pagarán"…

-Shino…que dices?-dijo Kurenai sonriendo también, sabía que era una broma de Kiba…solía hacer eso-Es por una buena causa…

-De acuerdo-dijo…"Creo que llevaré mis escarabajos carnívoros", pensó…

-Bien…Sasuke?-las chicas gritaron sin poder evitarlo…

- De acuerdo…

Todo quedó en silencio…ni siquiera necesitaron rogarle…"Debe estar planeando algo…- pensó Aniel-…ni crea que lo ayudaré"…

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la feria esperando la subasta…Sasuke se acercó a ella, que estaba tomado una tasa de café muy cargado…

-Café de nuevo…

-Si, es para pasar la adicción a las drogas…

-Ahh…! Otra de tus bromas?-dijo el chico

-Casi…-dijo ella-Tsunade me obligó a dejar de fumar…

-En resumidas cuentas-dijo Sasuke-Haces todo lo que te dicen que no hagas…

-Si…como los tatuajes, emborracharme en mi fiesta de los 15…, fumar, maldecir, y ser novia de un chico peligroso…todo lo que no haría una buena chica de 15…

- Eres la excepción a todas las reglas…-dijo Shino acercándoseles…-Es bueno saber que o eres mi hermana biológica

-Y?...mejor cambiemos de tema…que harán para la subasta?

-Nada…-dijo Shino-Nadie me va a subastar…menos si saben cual es mi pasatiempo favorito…

-Buen punto-dijo la chica…y tu Sasuke?...cual de tus dos locas es menos…escandalosa…

Sasuke no dijo nada…salvo esbozar una sonrisa…

Kakashi era el maestro de ceremonias…la primera en ser subastada fue Sakura…por Naruto…

-Que sorpresa…-dijo Aniel a Shino-donde está Hinata?

La segunda, Ino…fue subastada por Chouji…

-Creo que lo amenazaron para que hiciera eso-exclamó Shino…

-Apoyo tu moción…

Ahora era el turno de Shino y, para su sorpresa…unas chicas de unos 17, chunnins, estaban bastante interesadas en él…

-Pobre Shino-exclamó…

-40!-dijo Kakashi-Quien da 50?

-50!-gritó otra chica…

-60!-grito otra…

-100!-dijo una chica, a un lado del salón…no la había visto…iba con un jeans y un polerón que le cubría el cabello, no la veía desde atrás…pero parece que Shino la conocía porque le sonrió…

-Vendido a 100!

Se bajó de la tarima y caminó con la chica hacia ella…

-Creías que no tenía un plan de emergencia?-dijo Shino…

La chica levantó la cabeza, tímidamente…era Hinata…

-Eso no vale!-dijo ella-Las amigas no valen…

La siguiente, Tentén…fue subastada por un chunnin que no conocía…y Neji ni siquiera estaba…

-Quizás le guste y así deje de sembrar trigo en el mar…-pensó Aniel-Sería genial por ella…

-El siguiente era Sasuke…pobre…empezaron 7 chicas en contienda, quedaron 4, luego solo Ino y Sakura…

-150!

-160!

-180!-grito Ino…

-190!-contestó Sakura…

De pronto, una voz resonó desde el fondo…Aniel…

-300!-exclamó ella muy fuerte…

Todos se dieron la vuelta, y Sasuke sonrió…levemente…

-300?-dijo Kakashi-Estas segura?

-Claro que estoy segura-dijo Aniel mientras se acercaba y pasaba con su paso firme y su aire de chica mala frente a todas…

-Vendido por 300!-gritó Kakashi…

-Espero que lo valgas, Uchiha…-dijo mientras él se bajada…dándole una palmada en el trasero…a las chicas casi les da un infarto…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Disculpa…pero reconoce que te salve el pellejo…

Siguiente…Aniel Shitori…

-Tu turno… "Luzbell"!-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole…

La chica subió mientras todos comenzaron a murmurar…paso firme, ropa negra, zapatillas grises muy gastadas, cabello revuelto…y actitud…

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que alguien exclamó: 50!

Era Lee. Ella sonrió…

-70!-gritó un gennin de 12…

-90-dijo otro…un niño de unos 13…

-Vaya que soy popular entre los chicos-pensó ella mientras sonreía…

-140!-dijeron luego de una rato, un jounnin…de unos 20…

-170-dijo otro, no sabía quien era…tal vez un ANBU…

-200!-grito alguien, de pronto…alguien que nadie pensó que estaría ahí…Neji…

_**Sin comentarios…hablen ustedes y dejen reviews…**_


	2. CAPITULO FRIKI 2: UN FAVOR A UN AMIGO

**CAPITULO FRIKI 2: UN FAVOR A UN AMIGO…**

Aniel sacó la sonrisa de su boca…Sasuke se percató…

-220!-dijo Sasuke pero Neji no se inmutó…

-250!-dijo Neji son inmutarse…

-270-gritó otro…esta vez Shino, que no veía muy bien esa situación…

-400!-dijo Neji, sin mostrar un ápice de emoción en ello…

Aniel miró a Sasuke y luego a Shino…ninguno podía seguir…vio a Kakashi, quien se encogió de hombros…

-Vendida a Hyuuga Neji por 400!

Aniel bajó, un poco pálida, luego de ver que no había un signo de algún tipo de emoción humana-cualquiera que sea- en el rostro del chico…intentó tomárselo con humor…

-Me dio la impresión que ni tus amigos pudieron ayudarte-dijo Neji…

-Querían evitarte a ti un dolor de cabeza…Neji kun…-dijo ella-Si querías salir conmigo solo tenías que pedirlo…

-Claro…-dijo él-Si quisiera…pero no vas a salir conmigo…

Aniel respiró aliviada…

-Entonces…el numerito fue para ser solidario…

-No vas a salir conmigo…-repitió Neji-Vas a ser mi novia…

La miró sin siquiera mostrar un poco de amabilidad y la sacó…mientras todos los veían pasar. Ella miró a Sasuke, quien se habría lanzado contra Neji si ella se lo hubiera pedido…peor no lo hizo…

-Que haces?-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la tiraba con fuerza, mucha…

-Tenemos que hablar…

Aniel era tema habitual entre las chicas…no caía muy bien: demasiada seguridad, demasiados "amigos",demasiado poder…demasiada ropa negra…Se había especulado sobre ella y Shino, y cuando supieron que su afición por los insectos estaba fundada en una amistad real, las chicas gritaron de horror al verla con Sasuke…algunas respiraron aliviadas cuando por fin supieron que ella era la novia "oficial" de ese chico raro de la arena…pero lo de Neji, sería alimentos para las chismosas de la aldea por varios días….

El mismo Shino se puso en la puerta antes que el chico Hyuuga la sacara…

-Aniel…que ocurre?

-No es tu asunto, Aburame-dijo Neji-Apartate…

-No hablo contigo, Hyuuga…-dijo muy serio-Ani…

-Está bien…onisan…puedo manejarlo…

-Pero Neji-san-dijo la tímida Hinata que se había aproximado a ellos-No pensarás…

-Tranquila, Hinata-sama-dijo Neji-No voy a romperla…ahora déjenme ambos hablar con Shitori…

A Aniel le parecía extraño que alguien la llamara por su apellido…usualmente todos aquí usaban sus nombres de pila…solo los desconocidos o los adultos se llamaban por sus apellidos…era demasiado parsimonioso y no le gustaba…menos teniendo el apellido que tenía…

Mientras todo trataba de volver a la normalidad en la feria ellos se retiraban…si el rumor entre ella y Gaara había sido demasiado confirmado no entendía porque el lanzó esa frase tan comprometedora… "Su novia…está loco?"…

-Bien…-dijo ella cuando se alejaron lo suficiente y el se detuvo-Es solo idea mía o estás ansioso de decirme algo?

Neji tragó saliva...odiaba la idea de tener que pedirle un favor a alguien, menos a ella pero ni modo…era su ultimo recurso…

-Necesito que seas mi novia…no de verdad, claro-aclaró el chico-Es solo que necesito una novia para este sábado y tu eres mi mejor opción…

-Necesitas una novia de mentira…y pensaste en mi…-dijo ella-no se si eso me halaga o me decepciona…

-No tengo tiempo para sarcasmos…-dijo él

-Como sea…es lindo de tu parte pensar en mi pero no puedo aceptar…yo tengo…

-Un novio, lo sé, el chico de la arena…Gaara-dijo Neji- Te estoy diciendo que "necesito" una novia, no que "quiera" una novia…

-Y para eso pagaste?...bajo otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado gustosa pero no ahora…

Aniel lo miró, y si, era raro verlo desconcertado…creo que del año que estaba allí solo lo había visto desconcertado una vez y fue en su pelea con Naruto…pero ahí estaba…si que debía ser su mejor opción porque se estaba tragando su orgullo estando allí…y sabía mal…

-Que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes?-dijo Neji mientras su voz empezaba a sonar lastimosa-El matrimonio…

-Matrimonio?-gritó Aniel-Hyuuga Neji estás loco?

Y Neji la miró…había logrado quitarle el sarcasmo del rostro…

-Siéntate. No recurro a ti porque quiera, creeme…eres solo, mi opción más favorable…y no me voy a casar contigo si es lo que creíste…

Aniel suspiró aliviada…

-Entonces?

-Entonces que?

-Para que quieres una novia, Hyuuga?

-Tengo que explicártelo? –dijo el chico como teniendo que recitarle un rollo del mar muerto…

-Que…creíste que aceptaría sin decir nada, solo producto de tu poder de convencimiento?...si quieres que acepte deberás contarme…

-Demonios…de acuerdo…El sábado se celebra un matrimonio en la casa de los Hyuuga…es de uno de los miembros de la familia principal…y todos deben asistir…

-Con pareja, eso lo entiendo, pero tiene que ser con una novia?

-Me dejas terminar?

-De acuerdo, no te enojes…

-El matrimonio, como de suponerse, es arreglado…

"Tenía que ser-pensó ella-Por eso odio a esas familias antiguas…"

-…En ambas familias la edad de compromiso es a los 18 años…dos años antes debe presentarse la futura novia o novio…y la celebración es cuando ambas familias llegan a acuerdo…

-Entiendo…, espera… ¿tu tienes 16?…

-Si…los cumplí la semana pasada…-dijo Neji sin darle importancia-Y si no llego con pareja…me buscaran una…

-Te buscarán una?-dijo ella algo ofuscada con la idea-Pero…pero…eso…eso es retrogrado…

-Allí es donde entras tu-dijo el muchacho de ojos blancos-Los Hyuuga están enlazados con las principales familias del país y de la zona…si te presento como mi novia no tendré problemas con ninguna de las dos ramas de la familia y quedarán complacidos…

"Eso lo dudo…-pensó la chica-…pero tiene razón…"

-Espera…y Tentén?…creí que Uds. dos…

-Ella saldrá mañana en una misión con Lee y Gai-sensei-dijo Neji-Además es mi amiga…no quiero mezclar las cosas…

-Entiendo…-dijo ella pensando unos segundos y hablando pausadamente - escucha Neji…de verdad que me gustaría ayudarte porque tu familia es un asco, pero mi familia…no digamos que es de las más querida por aquí…

-Tu clan es antiguo-dijo Neji, como justificándose-He investigado sobre las Shitori…

-Investigaste sobre mi familia?

-Claro…solo hago mi trabajo, como sea, desciendes de las mejores maestras de kendo de la región… tu abuelo fue un poderoso señor del país de la lluvia…

Perfecto, hiciste tu tarea…-dijo ella-Pero acaso sabes quien es mi madre?

-Shurei Shitori, la hija menor de la matriarca de tu clan…-dijo él-Maestra con la espada corta y la primera konoichi en ser ANBU de Konoha por mas de 10 años…aunque…no se que pasó con ella después…

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente…

-Después se enamoró, se casó…tuvo una hija y finalmente fue asesinada por su esposo…frente a su hija de 7 años…-dijo ella muy seria-Acaso sabes quien es mi padre?

Neji dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño, sorprendido de cómo ella hablaba de ello, como lo hubiera asumido hacía años…no respondió…

-Me gustaría ayudarte…-dijo ella bajando la vista y su tono de voz…-pero si llegas conmigo solo tendrás más problemas…mi padre…-si es que puede llamarse así-el es un traidor…

-Yo…no sé quien es tu padre…no sabía…-dijo Neji…-Lo siento…

-Todas las familias tienen secretos…no tienes que disculparte…supongo que los Hyuuga no son la excepción…

Quedaron en silencio varios minutos…

-Hinata sama lo sabe ¿cierto? Trató de convencerme que no hablara contigo…

-Hinata sabe todo de mi…debiste seguir su consejo…

-Eres mi única opción…crees que no me costó pedirte este favor?...

-Supongo…Hyuuga Neji tragándose el orgullo…eso es mas raro que Shino sin sus lentes oscuros…

Volvieron a quedar en silencio…Aniel leyó su desesperanza en los ojos…

-No quieres que te escojan una novia, verdad?

-Acaso a ti te gustaría…

-Te hubieras ahorrado el drama si le hubieras dicho a Tentén…

-Ella es mi amiga…es que acaso hablo otro idioma?

-No te gusta?

-No…-dijo Neji-Y aunque me gustara…ella es parte de mi grupo, no sería apropiado…

-Apropiado?-dijo ella-No me hables de apropiado que soy novia de un chico que tiene un demonio dentro… Al menos tienes un plan B?

-Si… pasar sobre 150 años de tradición y decir que no acepto que me busquen novia…probablemente pierda lo poco que he logrado en este año en la familia…

-Logrado?

-Hinata sama ha vuelto a su casa, con su padre…-dijo el- Yo hice lo mismo a instancia suya, su padre me ha elegido para ser el tutor de Hanabi…sin obligaciones propias de las 2 familias, sin exigencias estupidas, solo como su primo…

-Si no aceptas…entonces…maldición!-dijo ella-Neji yo no…maldita familia la tuya! Está bien, acepto…pero no diré quien es mi madre, OK?

Neji casi esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero ella no podía saberlo…verlo sonreír era algo nuevo, considerando su relación…

-Y deberás ayudarme con algo después, de acuerdo?

-Mientras no salga herido…

-De acuerdo. Un trato…-dijo ella tomándole la mano y él respondiendo, cerrando el convenio de cooperación mutua…

-Mañana a las 9 en la casa Hyuuga…lleva mucha ropa…

-A que te refieres?

-Es una ceremonia a la antigua, lo entiendes, verdad?

-No…-dijo ella-Te refieres a…todo el día y mil kimonos?

-Algo asi…Nos vemos…

-Espera…

Ya era muy tarde…ya oscurecía…si Gaara se entera lo mata y después a ella…pero ni modo, hasta su amado chico demonio deberá entender que es para ayudar a un compañero que ha caído en desgracia…Neji tenía sus razones para ser como era, no quería darle mas cargas a un corazón que ha sufrido tanto…


	3. CAPITULO FRIKI 3: LA CASA DE LOS HYUUGA

_Pues no esperaba reviews así que muchas gracias a los que han dejado!_

_Aquí va el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste…_

**CAPITULO FRIKI 3: LA CASA DE LOS HYUUGA…**

Tenía tantas cosas planeadas para ese día, y debió cancelarlas todas…iría a casa de Shino a ver como iban sus larvas de mariposas, ordenaría el desastre que dejó con Gaara la noche anterior, ir a molestar a Sasuke con lo de la subasta…todo cancelado para levantarse temprano, arreglar una mochila con yukatas y kimonos e ir a una casa que quedaba al otro lado de la aldea a tomar té y sonreír…y para que?...para que uno de los chicos que mas detestaba se salvara de un matrimonio arreglado…

Fue pensando en la idea todo el camino…por suerte no tuvo que atravesar la aldea ya que, si alguien la veía, inevitablemente le iba a preguntar que hacía a esa hora de pie…ella, la heredera de Kakashi, el rey de la impuntualidad…y allí quedó, en la entrada de una gran casa que decía "Mansión Hyuuga" en el portón…era omnipotente de verdad, pero su casa se veía mas bonita aunque solo tenía un tercio del tamaño…

-A quien buscas, niña?

Y odiaba eso…lo de niña…pero debió obviarlo…

-A Hyuuga Neji…

El portero la miró cuidadosamente de arriba abajo…le costó pensar que había una muchacha debajo de esa ropa negra y esos piercings… ¿Quién lo busca, oyó decir al anciano…

-Shitori Aniel…-y luego entendió que para entrar a la casa de una familia así necesitaría algo mas que su nombre-…del clan Shitori del país de la lluvia, nieta de Mokawa Kisaji, antiguo señor de la lluvia y 3º Kajikage de la aldea secreta de trueno…

El portero siguió mirándola desconcertado…

-Se celebrará un matrimonio pronto, señorita-dijo él, un poco más respetuoso-Para que quiere ver al señor Neji…

-De modo que no le han informado…-dijo ella queriendo darle un susto por no dejarla pasar-A Neji no le gustará…

-No lo asustes…-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la casa que se aproximaba hacia ellos-Solo hace su trabajo…

-Pero…bueno, como quieras…

-Déjala pasar-dijo Neji-Ella es mi novia…

El portero abrió los ojos y obedeció…

-Lo siento, señorita…

Neji la vio allí…a punto de hacer llorar a su portero y se dio cuenta que si quería, podía ser una muchacha malcriada también…el nacer en una cuna de oro le había enseñado un par de trucos en caso de emergencia, eso era seguro…

El se acercó y, para no empezar a levantar sospecha, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla…mientras ella lo miraba desconcertado, tratando de disimularlo bien…luego la tomó del brazo…

-No tenías que hacer eso…-dijo ella al verse alejada del portero….

-Es parte de la actuación…al menos agradece que en las familias antiguas no se ve bien las demostraciones de amor mas…expresivas…

-Mala idea…mala idea-pensó ella-Gaara me va a matar…me va a destrozar…

-Gaara me va a matar-dijo al fin-Pero primero te matará a ti porque le diré que me obligaste…

-No me amenaces con tu novio, de acuerdo?

-Bien, entonces yo misma te mataré…

Seguían caminando…hacia la entrada, cuando alguien abrió la puerta…una criada…

-Llegó…ya está aquí!-gritó muy fuerte-La novia de Neji-sama…

-De acuerdo-dijo él-hora del show….solo sonríe…

-Trataré…

Los siguientes 10 minutos no los recuerda bien…salvo que todos la miraba, las criadas le tocaban el cabello, los aros…una pequeña que identificó como Hanabi la escrutó con una mirada parecida a la de Neji…y la sacó de allí muy rápido…cuando reaccionó, estaba en una habitación, y entraba Hinata…la miró sonriendo, como sorprendida…

-No te rías…-dijo Aniel-Solo ayúdame con mi ropa…alguien me dijo que debía estar en 15 minutos mas abajo para tomar el té…ella es tu hermana?

-Si…Hanabi…ella es Aniel, Shitori Aniel… ya te he hablado de ella…recuerdas?

-Hola Hanabi, mucho gusto…

-Tu eres la novia de mi primo Neji?-dijo la niña abriendo mucho sus ojos claros…

-Algo así…-dijo ella

La niña miró a Hinata…

-Que acaso no se llamaba Shitori Aniel la chica con la que se agarró a golpes Neji hace unos meses…

-Ummm…bueno…si…-dijo Aniel-En realidad era yo…

-Y ahora eres su novia?

-Asi es el amor…ya lo entenderás…

-No te preocupes en darme explicaciones…-dijo Hanabi-Ya se lo que pasa aquí…pero no diré nada, no se preocupen…

Las muchachas miraron a la niña asombradas…para tener 9 años era mas inteligente que las dos juntas…

-Neji te entrena, verdad?-preguntó Aniel mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza-Eso lo explica todo…a propósito, donde está ese idiota?

-Debe estar informándole a mi padre que estás aquí…-dijo Hinata…

Aniel abrió los ojos y comenzó a arreglarse…solo necesitaba ponerse un traje simple…era, al parecer, la primera inspección…

Bajó las escaleras mientras le dio la impresión que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, mas encima su yukata era azul…sus ojos deben verse inmensos…si alguien de ahí recordaba a su madre estaba frita…Neji la miró sin poder disimular su desconcierto…se veía mejor de lo que creyó…la ropa tradicional le sentaba bien…sabía caminar con ella, lo cual era lo mas importante…

La tomó de la mano y la sentó a su lado, mientras una de las mujeres la miraba con odio…al parecer a la novia no le gustó dejar de ser el centro de atención…

-Neji nos dijo que eres una Shitori pura…-dijo Hiashi, el padre de Hinata…

-Es improbable encontrar a una Shitori que no lo sea, señor-dijo ella mirándole de frente solo unos segundos-Nuestro clan hereda sus habilidades de madre a hija…

Hiashi sonrió. Era una chica con mucha personalidad si se atrevía a hablar con tanta seguridad frente a la familia de su futuro esposo…

-Una respuesta inteligente, niña…-dijo el patriarca-propia de una Shitori…dime…que edad tienes?

-15 años señor…los cumplí hace 2 meses…

-Ya veo…la edad de Hinata-aclaró otro de los presentes-Entonces la conoces?

-Si…nos conocemos-dijo Aniel sin querer darle importancia al asunto…si decía que eran amigas eso atraería mas preguntas…

Fue definitivamente el te mas asqueroso que haya probado en su vida…todo el mundo hizo preguntas y ella, muerta de hambre ni siquiera pudo terminar la primera galleta porque debía tener la boca libre para contestar el cuestionario…

-Neji debió contarte de las reglas del clan sobre el matrimonio…-dijo Hiashi-Que opinas de ello?...

Neji se atoró con el té…era el momento de arruinarlo…era su fin…

-Cada casa tiene sus costumbres-dijo ella muy serena, demasiado…-Yo no soy quien para cuestionarlas, aunque algunas no me pareces…

Algunos sonrieron, otros, los más ancianos, fruncieron el seño en señal de desagrado…

-Como cuales?-dijo Hiashi

-Bueno…casarse a los 18 tal vez sea bueno en algunas personas…pero no lo sé si lo será para Neji…el es el ninja mas brillante de su edad y podría truncar su futuro una obligación como esa…

Neji no sabía si agradecer el cumplido o lanzarle una galleta para que no siga abriendo la boca…pero si de algo disfrutaba el padre de Hinata y Hanabi era de las personas valientes…y eso le pareció Aniel…

-Y que hay de ti? A ti también te trunca casarte a los 18?

En ese momento supo que podría arruinarlo…pero era un Hyuuga, si mentía sabría…

-Soy una Shitori… ¿Qué cree Ud.?

Hiashi soltó una risa…

-Debes estar muy enamorada entonces…

El comentario fue respondido por ella con una sonrisa…y una sonrisa de Aniel tenía virtudes analgésicas…Respiró aliviada luego del te…Neji y Hinata la llevaron a la cocina, que estaba tan revolucionada con la boda que no se percatarían de ella…

-Pensé que lo arruinarías en cualquier momento…-dijo Neji

-Yo también…pero me servirá de entrenamiento…a propósito…que mas viene…?

-La ceremonia religiosa-dijo Hinata

-Perfecto…3 horas tratando de no quedarme dormida…por suerte una de mis tías era devota…la ceremonia es budista o sintoista?

-Ambas…-dijo Neji-ahora debo irme…no lo arruines…

Hinata la sentó en un sillón en una esquina…le explicó lo que seguía…luego de excusó diciendo que necesitaba unas cintas para su cabello y la dejó sola…"3 minutos"-dijo ella-"Vuelvo en seguida"…

Miró a su alrededor…eran al menos una docena de sirvientes que corrían de un lado a otros…algunos tenían los ojos de los Hyuuga, no todos…estaba absorta pensando que dirían el resto de las chica si la vieran ahí…a Tentén le daría un infarto, eso era seguro…una mujer la volvió a la realidad…

-Quieres?-dijo la señora, muy hermosa, de unos 40 años…-No te vi comer mucho allá…

Recordó quien era…miraba con mucha insistencia a Neji, debía ser algún pariente, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes…y eran muy tristes…

-Gracias…-dijo ella-Quiere acompañarme?

La mirada de tristeza en su rostro le recordó a la de su madre antes que Orochimaru llegara a secuestrarla…Le dio dos mordidas al sándwich que le preparó y tomó del jugo que también llevaba la señora…

-Gracias…en serio…no me habría gustado desfallecer en la ceremonia religiosa…

La señora sonrió…

-Eres muy hermosa…me siento orgullosa de mi Neji…-dijo la mujer…Aniel abrió los ojos y entendió…

-Ud. es…su madre?

La mujer asintió risueña…Aniel se paró y con mucha pena, se volvió a presentar…

-Sé quien eres, no te preocupes…Neji me dijo…

-Le dijo?

-Me dijo que su novia era una chica muy especial…una Shitori-dijo ella-Aunque no pensé que fueras tan hermosa…obviamente no le creí…Neji, aunque no lo parezca, sigue siendo un niño…

"Que Neji le dijo a su madre que yo era hermosa"-pensó ella-"Esta señora debe estar loca…"

-Neji…él…yo no sabía que…

-Que yo estaba viva…-dijo ella-Es la costumbre aquí…eres miembro de la familia de tu padre…

Aniel estaba desconcertada…

-Lo siento…-dijo-Es que yo pertenezco a un clan de mujeres…

La señora la miró fijamente y acarició sus cabellos…no le dio importancia a su comentario

-Quieres mucho a mi hijo?

-Por supuesto…

-Y que es lo que mas te gusta de él…?

-Bueno, por donde empiezo…-dijo Aniel al verse sin ideas… ¿Por donde empezaba si hasta hace 2 semanas le habría sacado los ojos?-Neji es una persona brillante…supongo que lo que mas me gusta de él es eso, su inteligencia y su talento como ninja… tiene un sentido del honor poco común entre las personas de nuestra edad y nuestro tiempo…es valiente pero conoce sus limitaciones, es…bueno un poco terco pero todo el mundo necesita fijarse metas…

-Terco?-dijo la señora, muy curiosa…

-Bueno, ud. debe saber lo obstinado que es su hijo, a veces hasta dan ganas de sacudirlo para que se le pase pero, bueno…es parte del encanto…como esa frialdad, a mi me encanta eso…aunque no sé si tiene sangre en las venas…

-Ya veo…-dijo la mujer-Me gusta tu sinceridad, es una cualidad invaluable en una persona, en especial en tu pareja…lastima que tu no seas novia de mi hijo…

Aniel quedó pálida, como cuando Neji la subastó… ¿Cómo supo?...

-De que habla?-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa-Yo soy…

-Una amiga, o conocida quizás…pero no su novia…de eso estoy segura…

-Como se dio cuenta?-dijo la chica finalmente rindiéndose

-Fácil…ninguna chica de 15, enamorada como se supone que lo estás, dice eso de su novio…no estabas diciéndome que cosas te gustan de él sino que habilidades de Neji te parecen valiosas…no eras una quinceañera hablando de su novio, eras una shinobi destacando las habilidades de un adversario…

Aniel sonrió, pero ahí la sonrisa se la quitó de inmediato Neji al verla con su madre…

-Madre…que has..?-exclamó Neji-…Aniel?

-Sorry…tu madre es demasiado inteligente…se tardó menos que Hanabi…

-Debí suponerlo…-dijo Neji soltando un poco de aire-Y bien madre…le dirás a Hiashi?

-Sobre que?...a mi tu novia me pareció perfecta para ti…sabrá ponerte en tu lugar y bajarte los humos…

-Madre…no delante de ella...

-Pero si es tu novia?...además te conoce muy bien…

A Neji le encantaba discutir con su madre, eso le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando su padre solía hacer lo mismo, alabando luego su inteligencia…era la persona mas inteligente que conocía…y a decir verdad Aniel y ella se parecían un poco…

_Bueno, en realidad no trabajo con yaoi, no es que no me guste, solo que no he escrito aún…espero no decepcionar pero no esperen yaoi en mis fanfics (al menos por ahora…jijiji…)_


	4. CAPITULO FRIKI 4: DEMASIADOS SECRETOS

_Saludos a todos…me he emocionado hasta las lagrimas luego de leer los reviews…madre mía! Si yo no sabía que existiera gente que leyera mis fanfics, en especial los que resultan de mis problemas mentales!_

_Pero bueno…gracias a todos, espero que sigan leyendo…y ya verán que esta chica se las trae…_

**CAPITULO FRIKI 4: DEMASIADOS SECRETOS…**

Y las cosas se sucedieron una tras otra…la hora de tomar te otra vez fue después de la ceremonia religiosa donde Hinata se encargó de darle de codazos cada ves que intentaba dormir…Aniel solo dijo, de pasada durante el segundo té, que era buena con la espada y a los diez minutos la tenían vestida o armada, espada en mano, para una demostración…y luego el infaltable comentario…

-Y Aniel…cuéntame de tu familia…

Neji se preocupó, pero mas por ella que por él…

-No hay mucho que contar-dijo ella- Mi madre está muerta hace años, al igual que mi padre, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas, mi abuela y mis tías son mi única familia…

Hiashi la miró de frente…lo supo de inmediato, no tenía que ocultarlo…

No hizo más comentario…

Ya era las 7, estaba con Hinata en su dormitorio…ahora sí debía vestirse como una dama tradicional si quería ir a la cena final…

-Ni loca!-gritó Aniel-Me quité los aros, el maquillaje oscuro, mi ropa y me vestí como muñeca pero ni en un millón de años me pongo esos zapatos…

-Que te pasa?-dijo entrando Neji a la habitación…y no pudo disimular su asombro…

Allí estaba Aniel, vestida de celeste y azul marino, con el rostro ligeramente maquillado y peinada por segunda vez en el día, era como mirar esas princesas de los libros antiguos…daba la impresión de un ser etéreo, de belleza extraña, tal frágil y delicado que si un suspiro salía de su boca podría hacerla desaparecer…su piel blanca, sus ojos transparentes iluminaban mas aún su cabellos castaño rojizo…sus labios…no se había dado cuenta nunca de sus labios…

Neji tragó saliva…y contuvo el aire…temía que se diera cuenta de la cara que había puesto, pero solo Hinata lo notó…

-Puedo soportar todo-dijo ella, sin estar conciente del aroma embriagador que lanzaba en el aire-hasta puedo soportar estos palos y estos peines que pesan una tonelada…pero no esos zapatos…son muy altos y aprietan…me voy a caer y no quiero hacer el ridículo…

Neji no estaba en condiciones de protestar…

-Ponte lo que quieras…-dijo Neji-de todas formas…nadie va a mirarte los pies…

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba…su primo había halagado a una chica por primera vez en su vida…claro que a una chica que no entiende los halagos…

-Que?-dijo Aniel-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Todos estarán demasiado preocupados viendo como te caes…-dijo Neji incorporándose gracias a su sarcasmo a toda prueba…-Sabes caminar con esos vestidos, verdad?…

-No te preocupes, soy una artista…

En ese momento uno de los criados golpeo…al entrar vio lo mismo que Neji pero disimuló menos que éste…

-El señor Hiashi los llama, a ambos-dijo sin quitar la vista de la chica…

Al llegar a su despacho, vio que su tío tenía una cara de preocupación insospechada…los hizo entrar a ambos…vio a la chica y, al contrario de su sobrino, hizo el comentario que Neji no haría ni en un millón de años…

-Eres la jovencita mas hermosa que haya visto-dijo el padre de Hinata- Ahora entiendo en parte lo que pasa…

Neji volvió a tragar saliva. El patriarca siguió…

-Al verte entiendo porque Neji nunca mencionó lo de tu familia-dijo el hombre-sabía que había visto tu ojos en alguna parte…eres hija de la menor de las Shitori…Shurei…

Aniel retrocedió…

-Neji no sabe nada de ello-dijo Aniel temiendo que dijera frente a él quien era su padre…-No lo culpe, señor…

Neji la miró…no se había sacrificado para salvarlo, pero eso le pareció a su tío…

-Niña…se lo que es guardar secretos familiares-dijo mirando a Neji mientras bajaba la vista-No te culpes que nadie te apuntará con el dedo…

El padre de Hinata le acarició el cabello para que se tranquilizara…

-Neji…-dijo él-tu novia es única…una estrella que cae a la tierra cada mil años…sería prudente que la cuidaras…

-Lo haré-se limitó a decir Neji

Salieron rápidamente del despacho, mientras Aniel salía al patio…necesitaba aire…

-Aniel…Aniel!-gritó Neji…al alcanzarla la tomó del brazo para que le diera la cara-Que fue todo eso?

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero ninguna lágrima caía de ellos…

-Porque no quieres que nadie sepa quien es tu padre?

-Ya te lo dije…no tengo padre…él murió…

-Está vivo y quieres matarlo…es eso?

-Si, de acuerdo, si…quiero matar a mi padre…

-Cual es su nombre?-dijo Neji…-era alguien importante?

-Era muy importante…fue un gran ninja, por eso no puedo decirte quien es, lo siento…es lo único que nunca sabrás de mi, Neji…

Le dio la espalda y miró al cielo…

-Estoy maldita-dijo de pronto-por eso no quería venir aquí…todos saben que estoy maldita…

-Maldita?

-Sabes como me llaman en la aldea de la lluvia?...la estrella negra…

Aniel volvió a mirar el cielo, estaba despejado y se veían millones de estrellas en el cielo…

-Yo era una estrella negra-dijo-Condenada a brillar pero a ser temida y vivir en la oscuridad producto de mis poderes, de mi fuerza…de mi pasado…

-Quien puede culparte de tu pasado…lo de tu madre pasó cuando eras una niña…

-Pero lo hacen…-dijo ella- Por eso me odian…porque mi brillo mata…lo entiendes, verdad?

No necesitó explicarse…le estaba diciendo eso muy seriamente. Le estaba diciendo que ni piense intentarlo…Neji perdió su paciencia en ese momento…

Mirame!-dijo Neji, necesitarla verla a los ojos-El pasado te persigue…es eso? Pues a todos nos persigue, Aniel…a todos…no te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi, solo que te apoyes…

-Las cosas resultan confusas conmigo, Neji…ya deberías saberlo…no tienes miedo que te confundas también?

-Como podría tenerle miedo a alguien que no conozco!…porque eso me pasa contigo, cada vez tienes más secretos…-dijo Neji…

Hizo una pausa para recuperase de la bofetada de zozobra que se auto inflingió…

-Deja de hablar en clave, de acuerdo…-dijo recuperando la templanza-No te culpes por algo que no puedes evitar…hay cosas que pasan y eso es todo, no la puedes controlar…no eres la única persona que crea problemas sin querer…

Ese comentario, por alguna razón la hizo sonreír…Neji le estaba mostrando parte de su alma…y le gustó, sabía que cualquier comentario así ya era saber mucho de él…

-Tu también causas problemas?-dijo ella-Como?

Neji se sonrojó levemente…sonrió…

-Uno ya lo conoces…cierta chica de moños que quiere algo que no puedo darle…sin mencionar a la nodriza de Hanabi que renunció por lo mismo…a veces no puedes evitar hacerle daño a la gente…

Ambos bajaron la mirada…

-Al menos nadie te lo lanza en la cara…porque si las miradas mataran estaría muerta hace tiempo por líos parecidos a los tuyos, Neji…y yo que creí que no podíamos ser mas diferentes…

Aniel entonces recordó lo que le decía siempre su abuela…

-No puedes mandar en el corazón de nadie…ni puedes obligarlo a sentir o dejar de hacerlo…mi abuela siempre me dice eso…

Neji la miró…la miró como queriendo que, por un segundo, la mirada que le daba fuera correspondida y sintió lo que sentía Tentén cada vez que lo miraba…que no importaba cuanto intentara…a veces no puedes tener lo que mas deseas…

-Ah…lo olvidaba…-dijo Aniel-Te traje un regalo…

-Perdón?

-Un regalo…tu sabes, las cosas que se da la gente para mostrar aprecio o conmemorar algo…

-Se a lo que te refieres pero…

-Dijiste ayer que tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada…-dijo Aniel-Obviamente yo no sabía pero encontré en mi casa algo que es para ti…

Aniel sacó de entre su ropa una caja de cartón negra y plateada…la abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser de los tubos que usaba para tomarse el cabello, pero éste era plateado y mas grande, tenía unos relieves envejecidos y los bordes mas oscuros que el resto…Eran dos del mismo tamaño y forma…

-Es para el cabello…-dijo Aniel-Así no tendrás mas problemas con las cintas para amarrarlo…

-Gracias…-dijo Neji-No sé que decir…

-No digas nada…es un obsequio…considéralo nuestro primer presente como novios…

-Te importaría…

-Claro…

Aniel se dio la vuelta y le sacó la cinta que llevaba, le tomó el cabello desde la frente hacia atrás y lentamente le puso los tubos mientras se ponía en puntillas para alcanzar el cuello de él…era bastante mas alto que ella…

Allí llegó Hinata y los vio…si no los conociera diría que eran la pareja perfecta. Pero sabía que nunca lo sería y temió por su primo, porque por primera vez quería algo que no podía tener…

Luego de esa conversación volvieron a entrar y la ceremonia final ya no les pareció tan aburrida…luego de ello ya era tarde y aunque le ofrecieron quedarse en la casa hasta el día siguiente lo rehusó muy galantemente, era suficiente de seda y adornos por el día…

-Nos vemos el lunes-dijo Aniel a Hinata y Neji y para finalizar la actuación besó a Neji en la mejilla…

-Tengo que aprovechar esto…-dijo ella susurrándole al oído-Desde mañana paso a ser tu "ex"…

Hinata los miró pensando en lo que Shino dice siempre de Aniel, que lanza mas feromonas que 20 chicas de 15 juntas…que sea cierto o no nadie lo sabía porque él era el único experto en ciclos reproductivos de insectos pero era el mejor amigo de Aniel y la conocía mas que ella misma, mas que nadie…y Shino no decía nada por decir…

A medianoche Hinata se levantó y encontró a su primo en la terraza, aún sin acostarse…

-No te dije que no era bueno pedírselo a ella?-dijo Hinata, le había perdido el respeto hace mucho…y ahora le hablaba como a Kiba…hasta lo reprendía de vez en cuando…

-Ahora entiendo…-dijo Neji sin apartar la vista del suelo- Deseas que sea sola tuya, como la luna, pero inevitablemente te das cuenta que no…que no te pertenece no importa cuanto lo quieras…es mas doloroso de lo que creí…porque no puedes culpar a nadie, ni a ella, ni a mi…ni al destino…

_Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y en unos días habrá más, no desesperen!_

_Un avance…alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez como es la casa de Shino Aburame?...pues en el próximo capitulo la conocerán, y a su familia…._

_(Pd: sigo son tomarme las pastillas….)_


	5. CAPITULO FRIKI 5: UN MARTES CON SHINO

_Bueno, no me queda mas que agradecer los reviews…nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto mi fics… (La autora esta feliz!)_

_Los (as) fanaticos (as) de Shino podrán deleitarse con este capitulo, como es uno de los personajes del que menos se sabe pude darme el lujo de usar mi imaginación….el capitulo está un poco largo pero vale la pena…_

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

**CAPITULO FRIKI 5: UN MARTES CON SHINO**

Su abuela, su sabia abuela le había dicho en mas de una ocasión que si tenía suerte en la vida encontraría a dos personas que la amarían lo suficiente como para tranquilizarla, a ella, que era mas bien una tormenta tropical. Una de esas personas sería el amor de su vida, la otra, un amigo verdadero…Aniel no podía recurrir a Gaara en ese momento pero a falta del portador del Shukaku, el único que podía controlarla en toda la aldea era Shino Aburame, el chico del clan de los insectos…su cable a tierra…

Nadie sabía mucho de él, y eso al parecer era un requerimiento indispensable para Aniel al momento de elegir a sus amigos…pero la relación entre ambos fue desde un principio extraña, a veces les daba la impresión de haberse criado juntos, como dos hermanos huérfanos…otras veces, solo querían golpearse mutuamente para que uno hablara y la otra se callara…Eran como el día y la noche…Shino era la mayoría de las veces una sombra mientras que Aniel simplemente no podía pasar desapercibida. Pero eso hacía su amistad más indispensable…

Aniel siempre creyó que ella necesitaba de su amigo más que él…porque Shino no era de los que se quejara de algo o tuviera grandes problemas existenciales…eso, hasta que un día le dejó claro que no era una amistad unilateral…

-Te das cuenta que nuestra amistad es extraña?-dijo ella mientras caminaban por el bosque…Shino no dijo nada…

-Yo siempre he necesitado mas de ti que tu de mi…no es justo…

Siguieron caminando…

-A veces ni se si me somos amigos…-reiteró la muchacha…

Siguieron caminando…silencio…

-Eso no es cierto…-dijo Shino de pronto…-Si no estuvieras aquí yo vería el mundo desde mis ojos…pero ahora también los veo desde los tuyos y no es tan malo…además, mi madre tenía tu sonrisa…y es lo único que recuerdo de ella…

Aniel lo miró…esa fue la primera vez que le habló de su madre, que había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño…ella era chunnin y él ni siquiera se hablaba de ella en su casa…aunque de vez en cuando iban en silencio a la lapida de los ninjas a dejarle flores…

De los tres alumnos de Kurenai, Shino era el mas inteligente y hábil, pero del que menos se sabía…Aniel se encargó de ponerle un poco mas de palabras en su vocabulario y a cambio fue adoptada por el grupo…con la salvedad de considerarla mas bien como la hermana parlante de Shino que una ninja de verdad…obviamente nadie, salvo su amigo, sabía de su verdadero poder…

Pero ese día era un martes sin misiones y como tal, pensó en levantarse temprano e ir al pueblo, pero recordó el desaire que debió hacerle a su amigo por culpa de Neji…sabía que no era de la clase de persona que se lo reprocharía pero optó por visitarlo…

Caminó cerca de media hora, su casa quedaba lejos de la villa, en medio de uno de los bosques mas espesos de Konoha que por alguna razón le llamaban "la colmena"…el lugar había sido propiedad de la familia Aburame por casi 100 años y el aspecto tétrico era la marca registrada del clan…

Shino vivía con su padre y su hermano mayor, el primero era un jounnin y el segundo un ANBU por lo que siempre estaban en misiones y a veces no se veían en semanas…ella de ves en cuando llegaba con su aroma a jazmines a darle un toque femenino a una casa demasiado intoxicada de testosterona…

Al llegar cerca de la casa juntó un poco de chakra hacia sus manos, la ultima vez que estuvo ahí debió hacer frente a un escarabajo de 1 metro de diámetro que la confundió con comida, la segunda vez, con un enjambre de abejas tropicales, la tercera, debió alimentar a una decena de escorpiones…era una aventura venir pero al menos no se aburría…

Pero le sorprendió el silencio de ese día…supuso que Shino estaría solo…o que no estaba, pero la puerta estaba abierta y entró…

-Shino…Shino?-dijo ella mientras entraba a la sala de la casa, llena de los frascos de su amigo con formalina e insectos en su interior-Oye…estas aquí?...donde estás, pequeño escarabajo del bambú…

Recorrió la sala y luego el comedor…nada…eran las 10…donde estará?...

Todo estaba limpio y le sorprendió aún más…al caminar hacia el pasillo notó un chakra poderoso, pero no era Shino…sacó su shuriken y, al darse cuenta…una luciérnaga de 30 centímetros de largo se le lanzó encima…sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para atacarla con la mano llena de chakra…al ver al atacante, sin embargo…desistió…

-Eres pariente de Shino?-dijo ella al ver a un tipo de 1.85, cabello castaño con esas gafas oscuras que parecen fabricadas para los Aburame…

-Quien eres?-dijo él…

-Busco a Shino…un momento-dijo sonriendo-Tu eres su hermano, verdad? El ANBU…-soy amiga de tu hermano…

-No eres de su equipo…

-Si, lo sé…-dijo ella mirando al escarabajo gigante-El muerde?

-Solo cuando se lo ordeno-dijo el tipo alto-Que haces aquí…

-Ah…no nos hemos visto en varios días…le traje dulces de miel…quieres, yo los hice…

Aniel desconcertaba, esa era siempre la primera impresión sobre ella…que hacía una chica buscando a su hermano…una chica que no era ni su sensei ni su compañera de grupo…no llevaba la bandana pero supuso que era ninja por la forma en que esquivó su ataque…

-Ah…por cierto, soy Aniel-dijo ella esperando su nombre, pero cuando se cansó de esperar agregó-Si que eres hermano de Shino…y donde está él?

El ANBU seguía sin responder…ya la estaba sacando de quicio…

-Oye…disculpa pero vas a dejar de mirarme como si fuera la encarnación del mal-dijo ella-Tu hermano está?

-Déjala, hijo-dijo una voz…el padre de Shino…-Ella es amiga de tu hermano…

Ella sonrió y saludó a ninja…

-Shino fue a la aldea por algo de comida…si quieres puedes esperarlo…

-Gracias…-dijo ella-Ah…traje las plantas que me pidió, recuerda? Dijo que era para…

-Devolverle el filo a las armas…-dijo el señor Aburame-Deberías usarla…

-Lo haré…puedo?

-Si claro…

Aniel había señalado el cuarto de Shino…él jounnin ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, la chica entraba a su casa, hacía comida y hasta le ayudaba a ordenar, sin mencionar las veces en que se había quedado en su casa, con Shino…incluso en una oportunidad la encontró una mañana en la casa en pijama y zapatillas…obviamente era tan observador como su hijo…y sabía la relación que ambos tenían, si había algo que Shino necesitaba era una hermana pequeña que lo hiciera sonreír, había madurado demasiado pronto y eso tampoco era bueno…

Entró a su habitación como si fuera suya…

-Shino dijo que no abras las cortinas o le arruinarás el cultivo de hongos como la ultima ves-dijo el hombre mientras guardaba las plantas recibidas en tela para secarlas…

-Quien demonios es ella?

-Pensé que te habíamos hablado de Aniel…-dijo el hombre-Ella y Shino son muy unidos…

-Esquivó mi ataque y golpeo a mi jukei con la mano desnuda…

-Es buena entonces…

-No, no es buena, es peligrosa…ese es un ataque que solo lograría esquivar un jounnin…

-Aniel es cualquier cosa menos peligrosa…creeme…

-No sabía que-dijo él mientras era interrumpido por la vos de Aniel que se escuchaba cantando desde el cuarto de su hermano-que Shino tuviera novia…

-El hombre sonrió…

-Aniel no es su novia…-dijo él-hijo… es la hermana pequeña de tu hermano…

Diez segundos después de ese comentario entró Shino con dos bolsas y su mochila llena de comida…

-La próxima vez te toca a ti-dijo mirando a su hermano-Odio hacer compras…

Shino miró entonces a su alrededor…algo no encajaba ahí…un aroma conocido…miró a su padre…

-Le dijiste que no abriera las cortinas?

-Si, le dije…

Aniel entonces salió de su habitación y corrió a colgarse en su cuello, le revolvió el cabello…

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-No te he visto en varios días y me recibes asi?

-Bajate…sabes que no me gusta que me desordenes el cabello…

-Tu hermano me dio un susto que ni te imaginas-dijo ella-Y por tu culpa…debiste decirme que tenía un escarabajo de un metro…

-Es un jukei…y mide 30 centímetros…

-Como sea, me asuste…

-Bajate…

-Te traje dulces de miel…y ahora si se pueden comer…casi confundo a tu hermano contigo-dijo susurrándole al oído-te imaginas? No creo que le haya gustado que golpeara a su "jukeii"…estaba a punto de lanzarme encima de él…

-En serio, hermano?-dijo Shino mientras miraba al ANBU que estaba en la cocina, Aniel se bajó de su cuello…

-Tu novia es cosa seria…

Aniel lanzó un par de carcajadas y Shino habría hecho lo mismo si no fuera tan poco expresivo…

-Claro…y tu sales con Tsunade sama…-dijo Shino muy irónicamente-Estaremos en mi habitación…

-Tu hermano es un asco…-dijo Aniel al entrar al cuarto-Casi como tu…también tiene tan buen oído?

-Mejor que yo…es un ANBU…

-Que bien…espero que escuche…

-Tienes olor a…-dijo Shino acercándose…

-Jazmín?

-No…

-Tarta de manzana…?

-No…es el olor de Hinata…estuviste en su casa?

-Ayer…a ti no se te puede engañar…y eso que tomé un baño…ya te contaré…

-Ya diste mucho que hablar con la subasta-dijo Shino mientras sacaba unas cosas putrefactas de unas bolsas y se las daba a unos insectos verde-oscuros…

-Ahora que?

-Que dejaste de coquetear con Sasuke por Neji…

-Eso no es nada…-dijo sonriendo-Cuando sepan el resto…

Shino alzó una ceja…cada vez le contaba cosas mas extrañas y turbias…como cuando le contó lo que ella y Gaara…y con mas detalles que los que quería saber, porque a él no le gustaba el chico de la arena, a decir verdad, desde que enfrentó a el hermano de éste no ha logrado relacionarse bien con ninguno de los ninjas del país del viento…y aunque el chico del Shukaku había cambiado mucho, él seguía guardando el rencor de lo pasado hace un año…

-Pero primero-dijo ella sacando los dulces de su bolsillo-Que has hecho tu?

-Nada especial…una misión en el país del té con mi padre y estos días estaré soportando a mi hermano…

-Y él tiene nombre….

-No podemos decirlo frente a nadie-dijo él-Es un ANBU…que sepas que es un Aburame ya es suficiente…

-Y se pone la mascara con los lentes?

Shino alzó una ceja…no sabía como lograba hacer esa clase de preguntas, a veces creía que estudiaba para parecer estupida…porque sabía bien que no lo era…

-Has visto a KIba?-dijo Aniel iniciando la conversación entorno al clan Inuzuka…

Shino no respondió…estaba concentrado en sus larvas…

-Su hermana se cortó el cabello…dijo que hacía tiempo que no ibas a su casa…

Shino dejó de lado las larva y la miró de frente…bajó la guardia unos segundos…fue suficiente…soltó una de las larvas sin querer…

-En serio?

-Lo sabía! Te gusta!...te gusta la hermana de Kiba!

-Sh…callate!-dijo Shino-Molestas a las larvas…

-Pero te gusta…

-Acaba de cumplir 19…como va a gustarme…?

-Ah si… como sabes que estuvo de cumpleaños?

Una gota delatora cayó por la frente del gennin…

-Hablemos de otra cosa, de acuerdo-dijo-Como del ataque de celos que le dio a Tenten después de verte salir con Neji…dicen que se le desarmó el peinado de tanta rabia…

-Aguafiestas…y de que escena de celos me hablas?

-Obviamente no la viste….

Aniel suspiró tirandose de espalda en la cama de Shino…debía empezar por el principio…

-Soy oficialmente la ex de Neji…

Shino soltó el resto de las larvas, que se esparcieron por el suelo ensuciando la alfombra…Aniel miró unos segundos como éstas se retorcían y luego volvió a mirar a Shino…

-Que demonios has estado hciendo?

-Bueno, digamos que socializando con los Hyuuga…

-Creo que no quiero saber…no estabas tan a gusto con tu novio el Shukaku…

-Su nombre es Gaara y claro que es mi novio…sabes bien eso…-dijo Aniel-Pero Neji estaba en problemas y solo le ayudé…

-Si, que buena eres…

Aniel entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó un cojín que dio en su cara y le sacó los lentes, Shino se alcanzó a tapar los ojos antes de recuperarlos…

-Casi…-pensó ella-En fin…es peor que la mascara de Kakashi…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-se limitó a decir Shino

-Hacer que?

Aniel lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo lanzó a la cama…

-Ahora sí voy a quitarte los lentes, Aburame!

-Aniel, suéltame…

-Vamos, una vez…

Su hermano iba pasando por afuera de la puerta sin poder evitar escuchar, y lo que parecía pasar dentro…

-No Aniel…porque si lo hago se va a dar cuenta mi hermano…con lo escandalosa que eres…

-Me aguanto…me tapas la boca, lo que sea!

-Te he dicho que no puedo…-le decía Shino a la muchacha-menos si estas encima mío…

-Solo una vez, que dices?

-No…ya te he dicho, no me gusta que nadie me vea así, además…papá nos llamará en cualquier momento para comer…

-Pues entonces hazlo rápido…yo no me quejo…

-Prometes no gritar?

-Tendría que hacerlo…

-Se nota que no has visto esto…Aniel…

-Presumido!

-Ahora sal de encima…y yo haré el resto…

Shino estaba a punto de sacarse los lentes de sol cuando escuchan una vos desde la cocina…

-Muchachos, la comida está lista!

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras eran observados por el primogénito de los Aburame…

-Que hacían ahí adentro?-preguntó el padre de los muchachos-Escuché ruidos y jaleos…

El ANBU se atoró con su vaso de jugo, cosa que a Shino le pareció muy extraña…

-A Shino se le cayeron las larvas…

-Ensuciaste la alfombra nueva?

-La limpiaré, papá…

Aniel se quedó con ellos hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse, jugaron GO, limpiaron la alfombra y la muchacha ayudó al jounin a preparar galletas para tomar té…se marchó cerca de las 6, despidiéndose incluso del hermano de su amigo…

-Fue un gusto conocerte al fin-dijo la kunoichi-Un gusto extraño, pero en fin…eres un Aburame después de todo…

-Iré a dejarte-dijo Shino-No quiero que vuelvas a liberar a mis avispas…

-Yo no las liberé!-dijo ella con una expresión de cansancio-Ellas escaparon…

Se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse del padre de Shino con un abrazo, el ANBU se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que se perdió de vista con su hermano…

-Me aseguras que ella y Shino no tienes nada…me pareció escuchar algo…extraño, mientras estaban en el dormitorio…

-Son ideas tuyas…-dijo su padre-o tal vez otro intento frustrado de quitarle los lentes a tu hermano…

El muchacho sonrió y cerró la puerta, mientras Aniel, ya camino a su casa, sonreía alegremente luego de otra visita extraña a la casa de los Aburame…

-Si que sé elegir a mis amigos!-dijo ella sabiendo que en medio del bosque nadie la escucharía

_Espero que les haya gustado…siguiente capitulo…no todo es tan gracioso en la vida de Aniel, menos con una enemiga declarada, en el siguiente capitulo…celos de chica y amor unilateral…no se lo pierdan!_


	6. CAPITULO FRIKI 6: UNILATERAL

_**Bien…hola a todos y gracias por los reviews. Este capitulo puede resultar un poco de relleno pero a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo porque ahonda en la relación entre los personajes…en especial en la amistad…**_

_**Espero que les guste…**_

**CAPITULO FRIKI 6: UNILATERAL**

No sabía porque las palabras de ella le habían afectado tanto pero ahí estaba, en el baño de chicas, con la puerta trancada y un par de lágrimas sin llorar en los ojos. Lamentaba y maldecía cada palabra de la boca de la muchacha…Tentén no había ganado pero ella tampoco, algo en la garganta le molestaba, eran las palabras que dolían mas que los kunai…había podido dejarla en su lugar, golpearla…cualquier cosa por no verla angustiada…pero entonces…porque se sentía tan mal?

Desde un principio fue mala idea llegar tarde…como también lo fue ayudar a Neji el fin de semana anterior…alguien debió hacer correr el rumor sobre ellos desde la subasta y desde entonces la chica de los moños lanzaba humo por las orejas…la había visto llegar sola, y para ella fue una oportunidad perfecta de descargarse…

-Adonde vas?…ya va a empezar la clase…-le dijo Lee…

-Ve tu…tengo algo que hacer…

Aniel corrió para llegar a tiempo, y estaba sola…Shino y el resto probablemente ya estaban en la sala…pasó el patio exterior pero antes de subir la escala para el pasillo una voz la detuvo…ella…

-No pudiste evitarlo, verdad?-dijo Tentén-Quien sigue ahora?

Aniel la miró. Dejó de correr pero siguió caminando sin prestarle atención…

-Que?...no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti o solo eres buena con los chicos?

-Que demonios te pasa?-le respondió en la escalinata-Es mi culpa que estés "en los días"?

Tentén sonrió sin prestar atención al comentario…

-Sasuke, Shino, y el chico de la arena-dijo ella- los tenías ya…pero no pudiste evitarlo…tenías que tener también a Neji…lo volteaste también a tu favor…que buena eres, Aniel Shitori…quien sigue?

Aniel no soportó ese ultimo comentario…caminó hacia ella mientras Tentén se ponía en guardia esperando un ataque…

-Si quieres un enemigo…-le dijo-busca a alguien que puedas vencer…Tentén…

-No te tengo miedo…soy tan buena como tu, y tus "poderes" solo funcionan con ellos…

-Si quieres creer eso…bien…todo tu berrinche es por Neji, verdad? porque no le dices que te gusta y acabas de hacer escenitas de desquiciada?

Tentén bajó la vista….

-Ya lo sabe entonces-dijo ella-entonces tu problema no soy yo, linda…

Shizune estaba bastante animada explicando que había que hacer en caso de quedar atrapado en una tormenta de nieve, era buena profesora pero Shino, por alguna razón, estaba preocupado por el retraso de Aniel…envió insectos a verificar, cuando le informaron de lo que pasaba abajo se levantó sin decir nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Neji unos segundos, y luego a Sasuke…

Salió de la sala mientras veía a Aniel y Tentén desde la ventana de pasillo…

-Los tienes a todos…para que quieres a Neji?-dijo ella-Para que!

-Yo no tengo a nadie! son mis amigos…Neji no me pertenece, ni siquiera somos amigos!

-Mientes! no eres mas que una…

-Será mejor que no termines esa frase, Tentén…es que acaso no entiendes?...no es mi culpa que no te quiera…deja de buscar excusas…y deja de meterte en mi vida!

Aniel hizo una pausa…mientras lo hacía Neji activaba su Byakugan y veía a través de las paredes lo que pasaba…a su lado estaba Sasuke…

-Aniel está en problemas-dijo el Hyuuga-y creo que es por mi culpa…

Sasuke lo miró y se pararon, saliendo también de la clase…Hinata entonces comprendió, si ellos tres salían intempestivamente tenía que ser por Aniel…

-Donde van ustedes dos?

-Afuera…a buscar a Aniel…-dijo Sasuke

-Shitori Aniel sabe perfectamente donde está la clase, Sasuke-dijo Shizune

-Lo siento, Sensei-dijo Neji…-Debemos ir…

Salieron de la clase, afuera los esperaba Shino…

-Demoraron mucho-dijo mientras corrían rumbo al primer piso…

-Ella está en peligro…

-No, la que está en peligro es Tentén…

Neji se detuvo, y los otros dos también…

-Maldición! es mi culpa…debió enterarse de…

-No lo creo…-dijo Shino-Tu tienes algo con Tentén?

-Claro que no, aunque ella no esté de acuerdo con eso…

-Que ocurre aquí? me dirán?-dijo Sasuke-Aniel es mi amiga, si ella tiene un problema quiero saberlo…Tentén no es rival para ella, porque tanto escándalo?

-Sasuke tiene razón…es mejor no meterse en esto…-dijo Shino-Son cosas de chicas…

Neji apretó los puños…era su culpa y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar que Tentén lo quisiera así como tampoco podía evitar lo que en su corazón había empezado a florecer por Aniel…

-Tentén está herida…-dijo al fin Neji-Solo asegúrense que Aniel no le haga daño, de acuerdo? yo iré a avisarle a Sensei Shizune…

-Crees que no sé lo que les pasa conmigo?-dijo Aniel al final- a ti y al resto de las chicas?…creen que me creo superior a ustedes? pues si…lo creo y ¿sabes porque? porque entreno 12 horas al día mientras ustedes se sacan los ojos mutuamente y se pelean por chicos que ni siquiera las valoran como ninjas…eso querías oír?

Tentén la miró a los ojos…estaba enfadada pero ella también, solo que ahora la chica de los moños se daba cuenta que su objetivo podía matarla fácilmente…

-Me odias porque ellos me valoran como a un igual…y por eso yo también los aprecio-dijo Aniel-y por eso sé que puedo se mejor, incluso que ellos mismos…

-Callate!

Tentén se lanzó contra ella, le lanzó 2 kunai que ella esquivó e intentó atacarla con dos mas que llevaba en sus bolsillo pero Aniel era mucho mas ágil que ella y logró detenerla con dos simples movimientos, la inmovilizó y la lanzó al suelo…

-Como dije…sé que soy mejor…-dijo Aniel-y no me asustan tus berrinches…

Tentén se paró del suelo…arriba, los chicos observaban, mientras en la sala entraba Neji…

-Sensei…-dijo el Hyuuga-Hay una pelea abajo…creo que debería detenerlas…

-Detenerlas…a quienes?

-Tentén quiso atacar a Aniel…Tentén podría salir herida…

Shizune entendió…a Sasuka la afirmación resultó demasiado concluyente, "Tentén puede salir herida", ella era la mejor en ataque con armas… ¿tan buena era Aniel que podía vencerla con tanta facilidad?

Todos bajaron rápidamente…mientras Naruto gritaba: "Uh…pelea de chicas!"

Aniel vio como la chica se paraba pero ella se dio media vuelta para marcharse…

-Te crees demasiado espectacular para enfrentarte a mi, verdad?-le gritó Tentén

Lanzó dos kunai de refuerzo pero no lograron llegara su objetivo, en un instante Aniel se encontraba a su espalda, tomándole los brazos con fuerza…Tentén gimió con algo de dolor pero Aniel seguía sin soltarla…

-Debemos hacer algo…Neji san-dijo Hinata, que ya estaban en el segundo piso

-Ella se lo merece-dijo Neji siendo escuchado por casi todos los novatos-ella se buscó el problema…creyó que Aniel era como ella…

Neji, Sasuke y Shino bajaron de un salto hasta el patio…le siguió Hinata…

-Es suficiente-dijo Neji-Tentén es mi problema…

Aniel la soltó al verlo…caminó hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Resuelve tus problemas, Hyuuga…-dijo la chica, visiblemente enojada-Y no vuelvas a meterme en ellos…

En ese momento en una nube de humo aparece Kakashi…

-Bien…se acabó el show…todos a clase-dijo el sensei…

Kakashi la llamó pero ella no le contestó, asi que él se llevó solo a la chica de los moños…estaba muy enojada, y no le obedecería a nadie… caminó en dirección a la sala pero se detuvo en el baño, encerrándose en él…

-Maldición…¿Por qué?-se decía mirándose al espejo-nadie estará conforme nunca?

No era la primera vez…en el país la habían catalogado como una "estrella negra" desde mucho antes que ella entendiera de que se trataba eso…incluso desde antes que supiera usar sus poderes, demasiados extraños en alguien de su corta edad…estaba destinada a brillar pero a ser temida como una tempestad…por ello nunca tuvo amigos, ni menos amigas…no tuvo mas que a su familia, a quienes las llamaban "el clan de las brujas"…sus genes le habían jugado una mala pasada, transformándola en algo mas que un prodigio…casi en un monstruo…los poderes de su madre, la fuerza de su padre, eran demasiados para una niña que a los 8 años entraba por primera vez en la academia…se temió por ella desde el principio…incluso desde antes de eso…desde el día en que llego a la casa de su abuela de la mano de un extraño enmascarado…desde que la vieron sonreír por primera vez, desde el día que la vieron enojarse de verdad…

-Maldita Tentén…-gritó rompiendo el espejo con su puño-Quien se cree?

Pero no podía llorar…no desde que su abuela le dijo que si lo hacía nunca pararía, y nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir al hombre que mató a su madre…a su propio padre…Orochimaru…

Unos insectos empezaron a entrar por los orificios de la puerta trancada…señal inequívoca de la llegada de su amigo y su extraño jutsu para convertirse y des- convertirse en escarabajo…

-Vete de aquí, Shino…quiero estar sola…

Obviamente no lo hizo y se le apareció en frente…con lentes y todo…

-No te creas Greta Garbo, OK?-dijo su amigo-Los chicos preguntas si es necesario sacudir a Tentén…o si lo harás tu…

Ella lo miró. Todos sabían que nadie se metía con ellos…que si en las escuela había un grupo mas peligroso y unido era el de ellos…Shino, Hinata, Kiba-Akamaru, Aniel y su ultima adquisición…Sasuke…eran la tropa de ninjas mas unida de toda la academia; solo los cuatro primeros eran un grupo pero eso no evitaba que se apoyaran siempre que pudieran…Aniel, como ellos mismos decían, era la que hacía posible que ellos congeniaran…la sangre que los hacía circular y en donde el chico de los insectos ponía el cerebro, Hinata la dulzura, Kiba y Akamaru la alegría y Sasuke la seriedad…y donde Neji parecía encajar bien, pese a las reticencias de la chica de la lluvia…

-Soy como ella dice?-le preguntó de pronto…

-Perdón?

-Eres mi amigo…mi onii san-dijo Aniel-Soy como ella dice?

Aniel se sentó en el piso del baño mientras su amigo se agachaba a su lado, mirándola de frente con una sonrisa…

-No eres como las otras kunoichis si es lo que quieres saber-dijo él-No es solo tu poder o la seguridad en ti misma…es solo que…no lo sé…tienes "algo"…como una luz especial…eso es lo que las otras envidian…puedes llegar a cualquier corazón, por eso llegaste al de Sasuke o al de Neji…y al de Gaara, por supuesto…los conquistas a todos de diferentes formas

-Que hay de ti? También llegue a tu corazón? también te conquiste?

-Conquistaste mi amistad y mi respeto antes que nada…-dijo él-Y a mi familia, no se si eso sirve de algo…

Ambos sonrieron

-No puedo ser de otra forma-dijo al fin con cierta resignación-Necesito amigos, necesito sentir que puedo ser fuerte, que puedo ser mejor…necesito estar rodeada de gente que me aprecie por ello y que me ayuden a ser mejor…

-Nadie te pide que seas diferente, Aniel…al demonio con Tentén y esa tropa de envidiosas…no las necesitas, para eso tienes a Hinata, y a nosotros…

-Pero ese es el problema…

-Al demonio…tampoco te cuelgas del cuello de los chicos o te acuestas con ellos…

-Bueno...solo contigo, aunque suene raro…

-Escucha-dijo finalmente el chico poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella- Eres mejor que ellas en muchos aspectos, te queremos como eres así que al diablo con ellas, me oyes?

Shino si sabía sonar convincente cuando podía…solo se enfadaba raras veces y esta era una de esas…es que no legustaba verla así, era su mejor amiga, su hermana…y pasaba mas tiempo con ella que con su propia familia. El lazo que los unía era mas fuerte incluso que su amistad con Kiba y Hinata y muchas veces se había preguntado si eso era amor…y si, era amor, pero no estaba enamorada de ella como Gaara o Neji…el la amaba incondicionalmente, como si se conocieran desde siempre…y verla triste era lo ultimo que le gustaba ver…

-Sabes que eres el hermano que nunca hubiera podido tener, cierto?-dijo ella levantándose del piso y sonriendo…

-Lo sé…y pienso lo mismo de ti…eres el "hermano raro" que nunca tuve…

-Oye… creí que ya tenía uno…

-Salgamos de aquí…no me ayuda en mi autoestima estar conversando en el baño de chicas…

-Neji…él…que dijo?

-Nada, que creo que quiere matar a Tentén…y yo creí que eran novios…

-Es él quien me preocupa…creo que…

-Lo sé, a mi también me preocupa pero sabe perfectamente lo que pasa si intenta algo…y sabe lo que tu sientes, cierto?

-Si…tienes razón, salgamos de aquí…otro día arreglo las cosas con él…

Shino se detuvo antes de salir, la miró…

-No soy ciego, lo sabes?

Aniel bajó la mirada y no dijo nada…el timbre sonó y caminaron hacia la sala, a los profesores le había constado trabajo ordenar a los alumnos luego del pequeño incidente…reprendieron duramente a Tentén pero no la castigaron, ésta llegó a la sala antes que Aniel y se sentó con las chicas y su grupito…

Antes de entrar se les unió Kiba, Hinata y Sasuke, quien cogió a Naruto del brazo y lo llevó con él, mientras se sentaban atrás con ella…Neji entró a la sala y caminó sin siquiera mirar a Tentén, la que siempre le guardaba un asiento…subió los peldaños hasta donde estaban los chicos de Kureanai y se sentó con ellos…todos miraron con cierto asombro, era la ultima adopción de quienes los demás llamaban "La familia", por su aire de mafia italiana…confraternizaban con Aniel, haciéndoles saber al resto que nadie se metía con alguna de sus "chicas"…

-Gracias-dijo ella, y miró unos segundos a Neji-Aunque no era necesario…

-De que hablas?-le respondió Kiba-Lo que ella hizo estuvo mal…nadie se mete con alguien de nuestro grupo…y si quieres que hagamos algo, solo dilo…

-No…no es necesario Kiba, no quiero que parezcamos sicilianos…

-Nadie las va extrañar…-agregó Sakuke mirando a las chicas- Y nadie las necesita…

-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto-Sonaste homosexual…

-De que hablas Imbecil!-dijo éste golpeándolo en la cabeza, iniciando la pelea matutina entre ambos…siempre 2 o 3 antes de terminar las clases de la mañana…

Pero en realidad era la primera vez que actuaban como un grupo de yakuzas, cerrando filas para proteger a uno de los suyos como una manada de fieras salvajes…y el mensaje fue muy bien entendido por todos…desde ese día Neji abandonó a Tentén para unírseles…y aunque Naruto y este estuvieran mas preocupados por ellos mismos empezaron a descubrir a las personas que estaban detrás de los rumores…en especial el Hyuuga, que supo gracias a esto que Shino hablaba y Kiba podía quedarse callado…además de una lección muy importante sobre Aniel…nadie se podía interponer entre ella y Gaara, ni siquiera un Byakugan…

_Espero que les haya gustado…en el próximo capitulo: una amistad que no lo es, ojos que se oscurecen y una misión en la Arena… (Gaara aparece nuevamente). _

_NO SE LO PIERDAN!_


	7. CAPITULO FRIKI 7: LLORAR NO AYUDA

_Antes de empezar, algunas aclaraciones…_

_En primer lugar, **ESTE FANFICS es una SECUELA**…aunque no lo crean, hace unos meses atrás escribí algo llamado **"La ninja de la lluvia"**…no tuvo mucho éxito pero en fin…en realidad era (todavía debe estar por ahí) bastante pastoso (empalagoso y largísimo) pero ello explica el porque muchos de ustedes no entienden de donde sale Aniel…no quiero dar lata explicando todo de nuevo así que si tienen duda, búsquenlo!..._

_Eso es todo lo que quería decir…Ahora, a disfrutar! _

**CAPITULO FRIKI 7: LLORAR NO AYUDA…**

Pasaron varios días en paz luego del "enfrentamiento" que los transformó en mafia. Y así como ellos cerraron filas por ella las chicas hicieron lo mismo…no le gustaba estar enojada con nadie pero como decía Sasuke, "No las necesitas"…eso en parte era cierto pero lo sentía por Naruto y Lee, con quienes se llevaba bien pero habían quedado en medio de las líneas enemigas, perdidos entre el cariño hacia sus compañeras de equipos y la tan importante lealtad que solía envolver a los adolescentes…pudo hablar con ellos sobre eso, diciéndole que no eran el problema en su guerra declarada contra las chicas, pero conociéndolos, dudaba que hubieran entendido una sola palabra…

Pero esa semana resultó muy mala para ella; el grupo de Kurenai estaría en una misión en el país del té lo que la dejaba casi sin amigos, si es que Sasuke podía considerarse como tal cuando entrenaba con Kakashi…solo le quedaba Neji…el siempre misterioso e impredecible Neji…

-Que te pasa?-le dijo una vez que se lo encontró a la salida de una tienda de té-Otra vez Tentén?

-No…-le dijo tratando de esquivarlo, lo había hecho desde la "boda"-Nada…

-Y entonces…no te he visto en varios días…

-Nada, es solo que he estado entrenando…tengo que irme, Neji, lo siento…

-Otra vez tu pose de diva?-dijo el chico tomándole del brazo-Creo que necesitamos hablar…

Nunca había sido demasiado observadora en materia de chicos, se calificaba a si misma como "chica de uno solo"…y era cierto, siempre fue Gaara, desde que lo conoció cuando eran pequeños, y sabía bien que solo amaría a un solo hombre, sin importar lo extraño que pueda parecerle al resto…pero cuando llegó Neji a su vida empezó a notar que él no estaba allí para ser su enemigo, pero tampoco su amigo…a veces no entendía su comportamiento pero conforme el tiempo pasó se dio cuenta, demasiado bien y por una sola razón…siempre quería tocarla…siempre…y eso no formaba parte de una amistad, menos de una suya…

-Ahora no…en serio…-dijo tratando de zafarse delicadamente de su mano…sin éxito…

-Prefieres dilatar esto?

La jaló y la llevó a un parque cercano…

-No soporto verte así…-dijo el muchacho…

-Ni yo a tu amiguita la kunoichi del demonio y la mirada asesina que me da cada vez que nos ve juntos…creo que el otro Neji me gustaba más…

El Hyuuga alzó una ceja, pensativo…

-Ya sabes…-dijo ella-el arrogante y autosuficiente Neji señor del sarcasmo…no este Neji…

-Que? Que Neji?-dijo él-El Neji que…?

Aniel estaba sentada en el banco del parque pero al escuchar lo ultimo bajó la vista, estaba a un par de metros de ella pero podía leer su rostro; si sus sospechas eran ciertas él no se atrevería a completar esa frase…

-Que ibas a decir, Neji?...

Neji se acercó unos centímetros en dirección a ella, mientras el viento inundaba de hojas el espacio entre ellos…

-Sabes muy bien lo que iba a decir, Aniel-dijo Neji simulando muy mal una sonrisa-eres cualquier cosa menos estupida-bajó la vista y miró al suelo unos segundos de silencio, luego la miró a los ojos-De verdad quieres oír lo que iba a decir?

Ambos dejaron de decir nada, y parecían suspendidos en el tiempo…

-No te engañaré, Neji…mucho cambiaría entre nosotros si lo dices-dijo ella al fin-pero no cambiará lo que siento por ti…

-Lo sé, no soy ingenuo…las palabras también acribillan… ¿Qué sigue ahora, Aniel Shitori?

-Ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada ya…ni tu ni yo…lo sabes, verdad?

-Entiendo lo que decía Tentén de ti, Aniel-dijo Neji ya marchándose-Tu poder es el más peligroso de todos…

Neji se marchó y ella regresó a su casa, a la antigua casa de su clan donde se encerró por todo el resto de la semana…sin aparecerse por la aldea y sin la esperanza que alguien la hiciera regresar, los chicos no estaban y tampoco quería verlos…no quería a nadie que tratara de decirle que no había remedio contra una amistad inconclusa o un amor no correspondido…nada salvo el tiempo…y ella odiaba tener que esperar cuando el tiempo siempre ha jugado en su contra…

Pero no lloraba. No podía. No quería… ¿De que le serviría? Ya lloró bastante el pasado, la muerte de su madre, la traición de su padre…si empezaba de nuevo a sentir lastima de ella, no dejaría nunca de hacerlo…pero necesitaba desahogarse…y no tenía a Shino ni a Gaara…

Así que toda la pena y la rabia la exteriorizó en el dojo familiar, entre sacos de arena y katanas de acero forjadas hace siglos…pero 15 horas diarias durante mas de una semana era de locos, y Kakashi lo notó, y bastó que para que en menos de 12 horas Tsunade la mandara a llamar…al llegar a su oficina la Hokage, junto con Sakura, su ayudante, notaron que había perdido por lo menos unos 3 kilos, y se veía visiblemente magullada…

-En que guerra estuvisteis, Aniel?-dijo la 5°-Porque no veo otra explicación a esas heridas…

-He…estado entrenando mas duro que de costumbre, eso es todo…

Sakura la miró…si el rumor era cierto, Aniel rechazó a Neji y esa era la razón por la que no se les había visto juntos esa semana…pero ella estaba tan mal… …algo no coincidía…Ino y Tentén hablaban de ella como de una viuda negra, de una vampiresa que los hipnotizaba y los " engullía"…pero le parecía que se sentía mal por el chico Hyuuga…Tsunade hizo salir a su ayudante, ella no era buena dando sermones y a Aniel no les gustaba escucharlos así que solo la sentó en una de las sillas…mientras su tía sacaba de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una botellita de sake…tomó un sorbo y la observó unos segundos…

-No puedes mandar en un corazón que no es tuyo…a veces ni siquiera puedes mandar en el propio…

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo de la residencia de los Hokages cuando se topó de frente con la ultima persona que quería ver en esos momentos…Bajó la vista mientras Neji la miraba de frente…

-Aniel…que te pasó?...pareces haber sobrevivido a una guerra…

-He tenido…una mala semana…

Neji entendió, pero seguía mirándola, especialmente sus manos cubiertas de vendajes ensangrentados…sin querer tomó sus manos y las acercó a su cuerpo, pero Aniel las sacó rápidamente…

-Como dije…no he tenido una buena semana…-dijo-Debo irme…lo siento…

-Lo sé, Aniel…-dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos

La sonrisa solo regresó a su rostro tres días después, cuando ya mas tranquila, fue llamada por Tsunade para una misión diplomática en el país del viento…le gustó demasiado la idea, vería a Gaara y hacía casi un mes que no estaba con él y mas de una semana que no sabía nada…lo extrañaba mucho, en especial ahora con lo que pasó con Neji…

Para variar llegó 15 minutos tarde, todos al parecer la esperaban solo a ella, pero pese a su felicidad al entrar a la sala los ojos se le nublaron nuevamente…allí estaba Neji, obviamente tendría que ir con él…odiaba la delicadeza y el tacto tan particular de su tía…pero allí también estaban Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke…y trató de sobreponerse a al evidente quiebre en lo que parecía una amistad en proceso…

-Disculpen…-dijo mirando a Kakashi que también estaba allí-me perdí en el camino de la vida…que hay?

Shikamaru sonrió. Y casi lo hace Sasuke de no estar tan acostumbrado a ella.

-Creí que ya sabías que nos íbamos a la arena…y que estabas contenta por eso…

-Igual de feliz que tú…Nara…-dijo ella mientras ambos sonreían cómplices, todos en la aldea sabía de su relación con Gaara, pero no de Shikamaru con la hermana mayor de éste…

-Deben ir a dejar unos pergaminos con jutsus muy importantes a la Arena-dijo Tsunade-Parten en 2 horas…vayan por sus mochilas…

-Pero…no esperaremos al grupo de Kurenai?-preguntó Aniel…

-No es necesario…-dijo la 5° sonriendo-Además llevan a un chuunin a cargo bastante competente…y tu conoces bien el terreno…

Neji la miró con algo de extrañeza…desconocía de sus viajes al país de Gaara pero sería lo mas obvio si su novio vive allí…

-Sabes que no he ido en mucho tiempo…y que no soy muy diplomática…

-Shikamaru se encargará de ello-dijo Kakashi-Yo les conseguí donde quedarse, así que no hay problema…por cierto… ¿Quién irá de líder en caso de emergencia?

-Mmm…veamos…Neji-dijo Tsunade mirando al Hyuuga-Te parece?

-Claro…no hay problema…

El viaje pudo haber sido mas placentero pero sinceramente Shikamaru no era muy bueno hablando, Sasuke fue todo el viaje tratando de sacarse a Sakura de encima y Neji…bueno…era mejor no acercársele…pero vería a Gaara, si tenía suerte y no andaba en alguna misión…quería abrazarlo y besarlo con tantas ganas que casi no se podía aguantar, en especial después de lo que les pasó la ultima vez que se vieron, cuando las manos los llevaron a cierto punto del que no se creían capaces con solo 15 años, y que solo salvó su exceso de chakra…

Al llegar a la villa fueron recibidos por una evidentemente efusiva Temari que no pudo reprimir las ganas de ver al obseso de las nubes, y luego de saludar de "Hermana menor" a Aniel los llevó con el Kasekage…

-Hey, y veremos al Kasekage ahora mismo?-dijo Sakura algo mas entusiasmada de lo normal-Es que…estoy un poco cansada…

-Pues no lo sé…

-Oye…y como se llama?-preguntó Aniel

-Quien?

-El Kasekage, tonta…quien mas?

-Es broma, no?

-De que hablas?-dijo la chica adelantándose para empezar una discusión con Temari…

-Acaso Gaara no te ha dicho?

-Que?...no he visto a Gaara en semanas…-Que!

El grito resonó en el pasillo y asustó a varios, Gaara lo sintió desde el otro lado de la puerta, inevitablemente era Aniel…y se prepararía para lo peor…

Entraron a la habitación mientras Temari se aclaraba la voz…

-Gaara…los enviados de Konha te traen lo que Tsunade sama te prometió…

-Tu eres el Kasekage!-gritó sin disimular demasiado la astuta Sakura, mientras Aniel bajaba la mirada y era muy bien observada por Neji…

-Tu lo sabías?-le murmuró Sasuke…

-Tu que crees?-le respondió ella…

Gaara trato de simular una sonrisa de afecto para todos pero sabía que después de esto solo tendrían mas preguntas, miró a Aniel…si aún no se abalanzaba sobre él para golpearlo significaba que no estaba enojada…peor que eso…estaba herida…

Shikamaru habló a solas con Gaara por casi media hora…luego de lo cual salieron del despacho y los despidió para que fueran a descansar, aún quedaban cosas por hacer al día siguiente…los fue a dejar al patio exterior pero mientras se alejaban él tomó la mano de Aniel mientras éste le hacía una seña a Temari para que se los llevara…

-Y Aniel?-preguntó Sasuke-Donde esta?

-No te preocupes por ella, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo la chica-Está en…buenas manos…

Sasuke no sonrió, pero aceptó que su amiga estuviera con Gaara, después de todo era su novio…

Mientras caminaban hacia su hotel Gaara llevaba a Aniel a un patio interior…la tomó fuerte de la mano, quería que lo escuchara…pero ella no le decía nada, ni siquiera hacía presión para que la dejara caminar sola…la sentó en una de las bancas…

-Aniel…por favor mírame…cualquier cosa menos esto…

Aniel alzó la vista, si…estaba herida…

-Debiste decírmelo…casi hago el papel de idiota ahí adentro-dijo ella-Soy tu novia y no tenía la maldita idea que eras el Kasekage!

-Quise decírtelo, pero si no lo hice fue para protegerte…

-No soy la maldita princesa blanca nieves, Gaara!-dijo ella-Ya te lo he dicho…no necesito que me protejas…

-Ahora si…ha habido tres ataques en mi contra…-dijo Gaara-y muy peligrosos…crees que te engañaría por las amenazas de un grupo de señores feudales?...Son el Akatsuki, Aniel…

Esa palabra le hacía estremecer mas que cualquier cosa…el origen de todo el mal en la región…la organización de Itachi Uchiha y de su padre…la gente que casi destruye su vida…

-Eso no justifica que me hayas mentido…

-No te mentí…solo te escondí la verdad…

-Es lo mismo…y cuando me ibas a decir?

-Lo siento, de verdad…sabes que aquí las cosas son complicadas…

-Pues bien…-dijo ella muy seria-Acabas de quedarte sin sexo…Gaara del Desierto, Kasekage de la Arena…

Gaara la miró. Sabían bien que no podían hacer nada antes que no controlaran completamente su chakra o de llegar a los 17,- que pasara primero-pero conociendo a Aniel, era su forma de decir que lo entendía y que lo perdonaba, sin dar su brazo a torcer…

-De acuerdo-dijo el casi sonriendo-Entonces…deberé conformarme con amor…

-Mmm…déjame pensarlo…

Gaara la miró sonriente y se abalanzó sobre ella, deseando sus labios como un manjar después de años pasando hambre…Aniel le respondió de la misma forma, eso generalmente terminaba mal en otros casos pero ellos se habían acostumbrado a hacer lo que podían…y a ver que pasaba…

-Te he extrañado tanto!-le susurró Gaara en el oído mientras su boca bajaba para besar su cuello…Aniel dejo escapar un suspiro que mas bien se escuchó como un gemido…

-Mmm…yo no…

-Ya veo…

Mientras él la ponía contra una de las paredes de la gran construcción ella tiraba de la ropa del Kasekage para acercarlo a ella y abrazarlo…alguien tosió y los interrumpió…era uno de los shinobis de la arena que vio como su líder besaba desenfrenadamente a una chica mientras ambos se veían bastante revueltos, con la ropa arrugada y la respiración agitada…

-Ahora que?-dijo Gaara algo molesto…el shonobi se asustó un poco…

-Lo esperan en el consejo, Kasekage sama…

Aniel se encogió de hombros mientras se arreglaba el cabello…

-Diles que voy en un minuto…

El shinobi se marchó bastante aterrado mientras Gaara recobraba el aliento…

-Ni modo…será otro día…-dijo la chica-No sé si debas ir a verme, lo mas probable es que me toque dormir con Sakura…

-Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo…

-Ni loca, si Kakashi se entera me mata…es mejor así…quizás pueda escaparme mas tarde…

-No sabes donde estaré…

-Si lo sé…-dijo ella besándolo antes de irse. Gaara sonrió…-acaso no recuerdas?

La vio desaparecer mientras se hacía tarde…

-Donde se quedarán?-le preguntó Gaara antes de verla desparecer

-En un lugar llamado "El crepúsculo"…espero que sea bueno, Kakashi fue el encargado de conseguirlo…

Gaara caminó hacia la reunión hasta que cayó en algo curioso…

-El crepúsculo…el crepúsculo-masculló el nombre unos segundos hasta que se acordó donde había escuchado ese nombre…Kankuro…-Maldito Kakashi! el Crepúsculo es un Motel!

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Este capitulo queda inconcluso porque se me ocurrió una idea muy buena para darle mas trama a la cosa…si!...lo del MOTEL…no se si en otras partes del mundo será lo mismo pero ¿todos saben para que son los moteles, cierto?_

_El próximo capitulo llega prontito…_

_En el siguiente capitulo: Un motel, camas matrimoniales y malos entendidos…_

**_¿ A quien querrá matar Gaara cuando lo vea durmiendo en la misma cama con su amada?_**

_No se lo pierdan!_


	8. CAPITULO FRIKI 8: CAMAS GRANDES, SABANAS...

_**Antes de empezar, si bien llamé en el capitulo anterior a Shikamaru el "obseso de las nubes" esa frase no es mía, es de otro fics y no es mi intención robármela…quería aclarar dudas con eso…**_

**CAPITULO FRIKI 8: CAMAS GRANDES, SABANAS REVUELTAS **

Se fue pensando en lo mal que hizo al haber perdonado tan rápido a Gaara. El le había escondido la verdad en reiteradas ocasiones, y para ella era una falta grave, casi tanto como una mentira. Pero no lo había visto en casi un mes y la idea de pelearse con él y no poder siquiera tocarlo era menos insoportable que su orgullo de novia resentida…

Por alguna razón la aldea secreta de la Arena no le parecía tan árida y solitaria como la recordaba…hacía ya 7 años que la dejó…sabía que la razón era Gaara pero estar allí sea como sea le resucitaba recuerdos que creía sepultados hacía años…en especial los relacionados a sus padres.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los recuerdos pero inevitablemente pensó en como sería su vida si nunca hubiera salido de la Arena…si Kakashi no hubiera logrado huir con ella luego del sacrificio de su madre…tal vez Gaara no hubiera sufrido todo lo que debió sufrir en esos años de soledad y silencio, tal vez su padre la habría transformado en alguien peor que lo que fue Gaara…tal vez ambos hubieran se hubieran matado llegado el momento…

Se sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez…no podía pensar en ello, no le gustaban las posibles opciones de la vida, menos ahora que la suya no era de las mejores…tenía amigos, una familia y alguien a quien amar pero eso no significaba que fuera feliz…por momento todo se nublaba, en especial cuando Gaara no estaba para darle calor, cuando su abuela no estaba para recibir un buen consejo, cuando los amigos se alejan…o se confunden...Y siempre presente la sombra de un padre al que debe destruir, un padre odiado pero a la vez temido porque podría destruir tu vida; un padre al que debes superar justo en un momento en que te sientes mas débil…día a día tratando de ser mas poderosa, solo para darse cuenta que el mal al que debes enfrentar es tu propia sangre, y no sabes si podrás hacerlo…

Por fin el silencioso y oscuro pasillo fue atravesado, llevándose con ellos sus pensamientos más oscuros. Éste le condujo al resto del pueblo, repleto de tiendas de comercio y Pagodas con imágenes y sin ellas…al final de una gran calle, la plaza principal, el punto de reunión…al llegar vio que todos tenían muy mala cara, hasta el impasible Neji parecía algo molesto…

-Que?-dijo ella pensando que era la culpable de la cara de ellos-Solo fueron 15 minutos…

-No es contigo, Aniel-dijo Shikamaru-Es con el imbecil de Kakashi!

-No me digas que no nos reservó los cuartos de hotel?

-No es eso, las habitaciones están-le respondió Sakura-Lo malo es que…ese tal "crepúsculo" es un Motel…un Motel!

Aniel reprimió una risa, no veía que fuera tan malo…antes compartir la cama con alguien que dormir en una plaza, o en el bosque…

-Vamos…no es tan malo, o prefieren dormir a la intemperie, cosa que no recomiendo aquí con el viento del desierto y la mafia de los ladrones que nos dejarían en ropa interior sin que nos demos cuenta…

-Bueno…no quise decir eso—dijo Sakura ya algo asustada-Es solo que…un Motel!

-Pero los moteles aquí son muy limpios, las camas son grandes y muy cómodas, sin mencionar que dejan comida y refrescos si eres menor de edad…

Los ojos se centraron en ella, con evidente extrañeza, curiosidad…y morbo…

-Bueno…eso me han dicho…-dijo Aniel visiblemente apabullada-Y entonces…dormiremos en parejas o algo así?

-Hay tres cuartos y somos 5…un afortunado podrá dormir solo…

-Bueno, por ser el Chuunin encargado de la misión…

-Ni hablar!-dijo Sakura golpeando a Shikamaru en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo…-vamos a sortear, es lo mas democrático…

-Maldita democracia…-pensó el de las nubes…

Ingresaron al ya citado motel y luego de pedir las llaves y subir las escaleras decidieron sortear las habitaciones mediante el democrático papelito con tu nombre…

-Habitación 13-dijo el Nara-Sasuke y Sakura…mis condolencias…

Aniel estalló en carcajadas mientras Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke emocionada y lo botaba al suelo (hay que ver la fuerza que ha desarrollado esta chica!)

-Bien…cuarto 14…Neji y…maldito papel que no se abre… ¿Quién demonios dobló tanto el maldito papel éste!

Aniel tragó saliva…si le tocaba con Neji?...sería el colmo de males…

-Yo…ah…si, conmigo…-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo estúpidamente…entonces a ti te queda la otra habitación…

Aniel sonrió divertida…

-Que buena suerte tengo…y ya que dormiré sola…

-Ni se te ocurra, Ani-dijo Sasuke-

-Que? yo no he dicho nada…pervertido…

-Yo pervertido?

-Claro, pensaste que yo…pervertido! pervertido pervertido!-comenzó a gritar Aniel mientras Sasuke trataba de cerrarle la boca…corrieron por el pasillo unas 6 veces en lo mismo, dejándole muy en claro a Sakura cual era la relación que Aniel parecía tener con sus amigos…

-Vaya…se comporta como un chico de 11…-pensó la pelirosada…

-Ya basta!-dijo Shikamaru al fin-Vamos a dormir…mañana debemos estar temprano con el Kazekage…

Todos asintieron…pero Aniel estuvo solo 10 minutos en la habitación…ella iba a ver al Kazekage en ese mismo momento…

Pero al salir del pasillo tan silenciosamente no vio que alguien estaba escondido al lado de la puerta de salida, le hizo una zancadilla…y la botó al suelo…

-Ouch! Quien mierd…

-Donde vas, Aniel…?

-Maldito Sasuke…que te importa…

-Le dije a Kakashi que te vigilaría…y eso implica que no hagas alguna estupidez, si sabes a que me refiero…

-Maldito KaKashi!-dijo ella-Que él sea un pervertido no significa que todos lo seamos, sabes?...voy a ver a Gaara, si eso es lo que quieres saber…y no he cometido ninguna "estupidez" si es lo que quieres saber…y si lo hago no es tu incumbencias…

-Solo cumplo ordenes…si no te vigilo Kakashi me mata…sabes que puede…

-Vamos, no exageres!-dijo ella desordenándole el cabello-Solo ve a dormir, y cuidado con las pulgas…rosadas…

Fue a ver a Gaara, la esperaba en el riachuelo fuera de la ciudad, donde solían juntarse de pequeños…

-Llegas tarde…

-Lo se…puedes creer que Kakashi nos reservó habitaciones en un motel? Maldito pervertido…por suerte me tocó dormir sola…

-Mmm…tienes una habitación de motel para ti solita?-dijo él besándole el cuello…

-Ni lo sueñes, Gaara…

-No duermo, recuerdas?...

-Kakashi envió a uno de sus esbirros para tenerme vigilada…Sasuke…

-Quieres que lo mate por ti?

-Oye…ni de broma…es mi amigo, ya?

Aniel se recostó en la hierba apoyada en las rodillas de Gaara, mientras él acariciaba su cabello al viento…

-Noté algo raro hoy…no quieres contarme?

-De que hablas?

-De Neji…

Odiaba que fuera tan observador y perspicaz…pero merecía saber después de todo…media hora después él secaba sus lagrimas…

-No me odias, verdad?-dijo ella-Sabes que no es mi culpa ser así…no lo hago a propósito…

-Lo sé, no puedes evitarlo…-dijo Gaara-pero en realidad no creí que Neji cayera…

-Oye…! no soy ningún…no sé, animal cazador o algo así…-dijo la chica mientras seguía sollozando-No puedo ser de otra forma y no quiero…pero me da pena, a veces odio ser así…no te enojas conmigo…?

-Me enojaría si hicieras esto a propósito pero sé que no fue así…

Estuvieron hasta cerca de la medianoche, cuando llegó al Motel subió las escaleras y encontró a un bulto enrollado cobre su mismo, durmiendo en el pasillo…Sasuke…lo pateó en las costillas hasta despertarlo…

-Que mierda haces ahí!-dijo ella-No estarás exagerando con lo de protegerme?

-No te estaba esperando…es que…

-Que? Te picaron las pulgas rosadas?

-Bueno…-Sasuke se había levantado y sin darle la cara agregó-Es que no me pareció correcto dormir en la misma cama con Sakura…

-Por que? son compañeros de equipo, no? Ronca o algo así? Se tira gases?

-No seas imbecil!-dijo lanzando un golpe que ella esquivó con una risa contenida para no despertar a nadie…

-Sacame de una duda…Sakura usa camisa o pijama para dormir?

-Un pijama corto de dos piezas rosado con blondas blancas y tres botones…

-Lo sabía! Te gusta! Te gusta y por eso saliste a dormir afuera, maldito pervertido…

-Sh…cállate-dijo tapándole la boca-No es cierto…

-Como quieras, Sasuke, pero sé que es cierto-dijo ella-Vamos, duerme en mi habitación o despertarás congelado y pescarás un resfrío…

Sasuke entró con ella a su habitación de mala gana, sacó unos cojines y mantas mientras se instalaba en el piso, en el tanto que Aniel se cambiaba en el baño…

-Sabes algo?-dijo ella mientras Sasuke se instalaba-Creo que Kakshi hizo eso a propósito…deberías haber aprovechado la oportunidad…

-No quiero hablar de ello…

-Aguafiestas…

-Que haces ahí abajo?-dijo ella al salir del baño-Te va a dar algo…

-No pensarás que voy a dormir contigo…quieres que me maten antes de salir de la aldea…

-No seas imbecil…somos amigos, no?

-Si…y no te tocaría ni aunque me pagaran porque no eres mi tipo…

-Me queda más que claro…-dijo ella…

-En especial con ese pijama tan sexy que usas…

-Que te pasa con mi pijama, es de franela porque de noche aquí hace frío…

-Creo que el 4° usaba uno de esos…

Discutieron hasta que se cansaron, luego se tiraron cojines con furia y al final se quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro. En la amanecida Aniel se levantó al baño y arropó a su amigo que estaba durmiendo sin mantas…y de paso le rayó la cara con un lápiz de pizarra…Como a las 8, un frió intempestivo lo sacudió e hizo despertar a Sasuke, que abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama…Gaara los observaba fijo desde hace 15 minutos…

-No es lo que parece Gaara, en serio…

-A si?...dame una excusa para no matarte…

-Aniel…Aniel…-dijo el Uchiha moviendo a la chica-Tu novio está aquí…y me va a matar…

Aniel se dio tres vueltas mientras Sasuke se levantó lentamente…Aniel mientras tanto empezó a murmurar algo y se levantó, sin mirar a nadie, hacia el baño…evidentemente aún estaba dormida…

-No tenías donde dormir, Uchiha Sasuke?-dijo el Kazekage

-Si, pero…no estaba cómodo...es decir, no es que…

-Ya veo…preferiste venir a dormir con mi novia…

-No es eso…Aniel dijo que podía…pero no es lo que piensas, en serio…

-No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando, Uchiha…

Al salir Gaara se acercó aún muy serio hacia ella, le acarició el rostro y con eso despertó…

-Gaara…hola…

-Me quieres decir que hacía Sasuke durmiendo contigo?

-Ya es de día…ah…-dijo ella-Es que no quería dormir con Sakura y yo le dije que podía…espera, estas celoso?

-Veamos…llego a verte, yo, tu novio…y me encuentro que estas en una habitación de Motel, durmiendo con un chico…

-No te pongas paranoico…además, Sasuke es mi amigo…

-Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó con tu "ultimo amigo"…

-No estamos hablando de Neji, Gaara…sabes que Sasuke no haría eso…

-Que te hizo Neji?-preguntó Sasuke-Aniel…que te hizo Neji?

-Pues que se enamoró de ella…

-Que? Ani, porque no me dijiste?

-Ani?...se llama Aniel…

-Yo la llamo como se me dé la gana, sabes?-dijo el Uchiha-Tal ves seas su novio pero no su dueño…y yo soy su amigo y me preocupa…

-Pues a mi me preocupa que te encuentre durmiendo con ella…

-Preferirías que Neji estuviera aquí? –dijo Sasuke-Tu problema no soy yo...es que no confías en ella…

-No te metas, es entre ella y yo…

-Que pasa ahí adentro? Aniel estás bien?-dijo Shikamaru

-Si!

-No!

Entró el resto del grupo luego de unos minutos, solo para encontrar a Aniel y Sasuke en pijama, y la Gaara con la arena a punto de salir de su calabaza…

-Interrumpimos?-dijo muy sutilmente Shikamaru

-Fuera de aquí!-gritó Gaara…especialmente él-dijo señalando a Neji

- Que pasa? y que te pasa con Neji?-dijo Sakura ¡¡Y QUE DEMONIOS HACE SASUKE EN PIJAMA CONTIGO!-dijo mirando a Aniel…

-Eso me pregunto yo…-murmuró Neji…

-Tú no hables, ya has causado demasiados problemas…-dijo Sasuke amenazándolo-Te la verás conmigo cuando lleguemos, Neji…te aprovechaste de nuestra amistad…

-Creo que no eres el mas apropiado para hablar de esto…

-De que hablan? Aniel?-dijo Sakura preguntándole…

-YA BASTA!-Gritó ella de pronto…-Siento mucho todo esto…pero es todo un malentendido…por favor! todos saben que somos amigos…

-Pues si somos amigos debiste decirme lo de Neji…lo mato yo o lo hará Gaara…?

-Sasuke, por favor…esto no te concierne…y nadie va a matar a nadie aquí, solo es un malentendido…

-Aquí no hay ningún malentendido, Aniel-dijo el Hyuuga-Me gustas y lo sabes…que no quieras reconocerlo es otra cosa, o que tu novio no lo acepte…

-Maldición…-pensó Shikamaru-Y porque yo tengo que ser el jefe ahora…menudo triangulo amoroso…o será cuadrado?...

-Estás muerto, Hyuuga Neji…-dijo Gaara…

-ALTO!...-gritó ahora Sakura-Evidentemente esto es entre Aniel y Gaara…el resto fuera…empezando por ti, Neji…vamos!

Sakura tomó a Shikamaru y Neji y los sacó a fuerza de golpes fuera de la habitación mientras Sasuke aún estaba de pie junto a Anie…le tocó el brazo…

-Estoy bien…-dijo ella-Vete de aquí...y siento haberte causado problemas…estaré bien, es entre Gaara y yo…

-No te preocupes, Ani…

La habitación quedó en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la voz de Aniel rompió con un murmullo…

-Sabes que te amo mas que a nadie…necesitas pruebas de ello?...

Gaara se sentó en la ventana por la que entró a la habitación…bajó la vista…

-Sabes lo mal que me siento al saber que sufres, que lloras y que no estoy ahí para ayudarte, para consolarte…?-dijo él-Sé que no eres la chica dura que aparentas ser…se que te afecta lo que pasa a tu alrededor…ellos…ellos…

Gaara dejó su calabaza en el suelo mientras intentaba buscar las palabras…

-Ellos pasan mas tiempo contigo que yo…y odio eso…odio no estar ahí, y a veces hasta odio este maldito trabajo de Kazekage!

-Sabes que te amo, verdad? mas que a nada ni nadie…-dijo ella-Pero Sasuke y Shino son mis mejores amigos…mis hermanos…y ni siquiera tu puedes combatir con eso…lo siento Gaara pero debes aceptarlo…

Aniel entró al baño mientras Gaara salía por la misma ventana por la que entró…luego, silencio…

_Bueno…que les parece? He tratado de ponerle de todo un poco al capitulo… (Excepto lemon…jijiji!...) pero como dicen por ahí…lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones!_

_**Recuerden, un fanfics con reviews es un fanfics feliz…**_

_Saludos a Naleeh, Anniky, María, Nabiki, Sabaku no Kimera, etc.…gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mis historias…_


	9. CAPITULO FRIKI 9: AMOR, LOCURAY CASI MUE...

_**HOLA…SALUDOS A TODOS…**_

_Mis disculpas por no actualizar antes…está semana sufrí de algo llamado **SEF** o "Síndrome del escritor de fanfics"…todo empezó un día en que me contacté vía Messenger con alguien que dijo ser mi "Fan" y que me informó que existía gente que leía mis historias…eso me generó un nivel de exigencia y estrés emocional tan grande que no pude generar nada en la semana…_

_A todas esas personas les agradezco mi síndrome, que espero que no tenga tratamiento…_

_Solo espero que este capitulo les guste, y no se preocupen por mi salud,_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

**_CAPITULO FRIKI 9: AMOR, LOCURA Y…CASI MUERTE_**

"_Tus ojos de hielo son mi talismán frente al infierno… Tus ojos me llevarán al cielo, si no me matan primero"_

-Dame una razón para no matarte, Neji Hyuuga…

-Aniel se enojará contigo…

Gaara observó detenidamente la habitación del hotel mientras el resto se marchaba. Era la habitación contigua a la de Aniel…Neji seguía mirándolo silenciosamente, ¿Por qué él? De todos… ¿porque a alguien como Gaara?

Desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, incluso antes siquiera que se le pasara por la mente algo romántico con Aniel, se preguntó la razón por la que la chica de la Lluvia había posado sus ojos en él, Gaara del Desierto…no era mas atractivo que los demás, en realidad era hasta estéticamente repelente, agresivo, taciturno y, hace un par de años atrás, el arma mas peligrosa de la Arena contra su aldea…un ninja superior pero desquiciado, una maquina de matar que se les descontrolaba, amenazando con volverse con sus creadores, y contra el mundo…

Pero sobre todo eso, Aniel decidió quererlo a él, amarlo y dar su sangre por él…no entendía del todo, no la entendía, y tal vez por eso empezó a obsesionarse con ella…

-Ya es tarde para preocuparme por lo que pueda pensar Aniel-respondió Gaara-Ya la he perdido…

-Perdido? Esa es tu gran conclusión?-dijo Neji-No pensé que fueras estupido…no puedes perder algo que va contigo, que irá siempre a tu lado, que siempre será tuyo-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras finales-…así como no puedo perder yo algo que nunca he tenido…

Neji bajó la vista…

-Es tarde para que yo pueda hacer algo-dijo el Hyuuga-Pero a ti te ama…

Gaara se apoyó en la ventana mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, desde que eran pequeños…

"_Di mi sangre por tus besos, y grabaron mis lagrimas en tu piel el recuerdo de un tiempo donde mis ojos no te tuvieron…pretérito…porque ahora soy libre de todas las cadenas y las cruces; he quebrado los grilletes de tu soledad para revelar el amor que vence al dolor del destino. Solo para estar contigo"_

Eso le escribió Aniel en una carta una semana después de declarársele…nunca había recibido una carta en toda su vida, y fue el día en que lo nombraron Kazekage cuando su hermana llegó con un pliego que venía desde Konoha…

-Es de Aniel-se limitó a decir Temari, yéndose muy rápido…

Llevaba esa carta a todas partes, era su talismán frente al infierno…

-Sigo queriendo matarte…

-Podrías hacerlo pero sabes cual será la razón…me matarás porque amo a Aniel, pero ella no…y lo sabes…odias no poder defenderla, verdad? odias no poder estar ahí cuando llora o sufre?

-Callate!

-Pues yo te odio porque te eligió a ti, maldición!-gritó Neji-Y podría estar todos los segundos del tiempo con ella y siempre te necesitaría ti, y buscaría tus brazos y no los míos, y desearía besarte a ti, solo a ti…así que no me hables de matar, de acuerdo!

Gaara se levantó de donde se apoyaba pero a medio camino se detuvo, ahora veía todo claro, Neji tenía razón…ella lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad y él solo se comportó como un imbecil, no quería cambiarla, le gustaba tal y como era pero la rabia que sentía no era contra ellos, era con él…con las circunstancias…

-Si tan solo…me mirara un segundo como te mira a ti…-agregó Neji luego de calmarse-pero nunca lo hará…nunca mirará a nadie de esa forma, nunca…solo a ti…

-Y ahora lo arruiné…-murmuró Gaara

-Siempre te perdonará, son las cosas estupidas que se hacen por amor…

-Como declararle tu amor a una chica frente a su novio, que podría matarte sin pensarlo demasiado?

-Algo así…

-Gracias, Neji-dijo Gaara saliendo por la ventana

-No me agradezcas nada, Gaara-dijo él-Por mi que te mueras…y lo digo en serio…

-Lo sé, tú también…

Solo tres del total de ninjas de Konoha llegaron a la reunión del Kazekage, a la que éste tampoco asistió, enviando solo a uno de los ancianos para reemplazarlo, Gaara iba a asistir, pero de camino a ésta alguien lo detuvo, alguien con la capacidad de lanzar enormes bolas de energía ruidosas como relámpagos, que rompieron su primera coraza y lo hicieron retroceder unos metros…

-Vas a dejar que volvamos a Konoha asi nada mas?-dijo Sasuke

-Acabas de atacar al Kazekage de la Arena-dijo Gaara-Acaso quieres que te mate, Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sé bien que no morirías con un golpe así-dijo Sasuke- Ese chidori es una advertencia…si sabes a que me refiero…

-Aniel no es tu asunto…

-Es mi amiga, y no quiero que sufra…aunque deba tragarme el orgullo y venir a hablar contigo…no puedes dejarlo así!

El golpe fue tan poderoso que llegaron varios shinobis de inmediato, mientras la arena salía de Gaara y amenazaba con atacar…

-Sigues en tu idea que "no ser la segundo opción de nadie, ni siquiera la de Aniel"-preguntó Gaara

Sasuke sonrió. Recordó la vez en que le dijo eso, el día en que hicieron el jutsu para debilitar a su Shukaku…

-Nunca ha sido una opción tu novia, sabes…-dijo Sasuke- Aniel es mi hermana de lucha, si la quiero es porque es como yo…-Sasuke miró al Kazekage a los ojos, sin temor- algún día deberemos enfrentar un destino similar y eso nos convierte en compañeros de guerra…y además me gustan mas…dulces…

Gaara sonrió aliviado, y a la vez triste…otra vez el maldito destino…

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, ya lo arruiné…-dijo Gaara con voz de haberse dado por vencido…

-No seas imbecil!

Sasuke se acercó sin temor y lo tomó del hombro amistosamente…

-Te ama, Gaara…no puedes dejar que se vaya así como así…

-Pero…casi te mato ahí adentro…no estas…enojado?

-Bah…como si fuera la primera vez que amenazaras con matarme… ¿cuantas van? yo ya perdí la cuenta…

Gaara sonrió, y Sasuke le siguió…

-Perdóname por lo que pasó…

-Olvídalo…tengo un plan…

Se marchaban a las 4 de la tarde, Aniel salió de su habitación a la hora de almuerzo. Se sentó junto a Shikamaru, no dijo nada, no comió…solo se disculpó con todos por el lío de la mañana, pero nadie dijo nada…

De cierta forma sabía que aunque todo terminara con Gaara ella lo seguiría queriendo sin importar la rabia y la desconfianza. Después de todos, era maldición de su clan…quien era ella para escapar a su destino de amar y ser traicionada?

Está bien, Gaara no la había engañado, pero el no creer en ella era casi una traición; después de todo lo que habían pasado no sabía si le daba mas rabia que fuera tan celoso o que de verdad pudiera pensar que no lo quería lo suficiente…su corazón estaba estrujando sus últimos latidos, era mas que seguro que sin Gaara dejaría de latir pronto, de la falta de uso era probable que se le secara…

"_Todo es tan confuso si no tengo tu eternidad_

_Tus labios en mi vientre, _

_Tú sombra de soledad confusa_

_Tus ojos que miran el mar…y yo quiero ser el mar…_

_En mis brazos toco el cielo_

_Con mi frente el infierno…_

_Dame una copa de paz para trizar el tiempo y espera, _

_Que vuelvas con tus alas rotas…y con mi libertad…"_

Lo amaba. Lo amaba pero no había vuelta atrás. Empezaba a creer que lo amaba tanto que un día se perdería, y si lo hacía nunca haría lo que el destino le tenía planeado. Debía luchar contra eso aunque el corazón se le haga mil pedazos en el proceso, aunque quedé sola, aunque se contradiga a si misma buscando en la soledad las armas para enfrentar a la oscuridad, sabiendo que el estar solo es zambullirse en el centro del abismo…

Eran las 2 de la tarde. No vio a Temari ni a Gaara, eso la decepcionó…la hermana del chico del Shukaku era su cómplice en ese tipo de cosas, su celestina…ahora ni siquiera le alcanzaba para eso…suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se sentó en la plaza, tampoco había visto a Sasuke…

Mientras ella esperaba al resto afuera, Sakura empacaba sus cosas, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró acompañado de Gaara…

-Ah…Sakura, que bueno que estas aquí…-dijo el Uchiha…

-Creí que ustedes...donde estabas? y porque anoche…

Sasuke no la dejó terminar le tapó la boca con su mano mientras Sakura se sonrojaba ante la cercanía del muchacho…

-Ya escuchaste a Aniel, no pasó nada entre nosotros, y nunca pasará…

-Pero pensé que…

-No me gustan las chicas complicadas como Aniel, además sería casi incestuoso-aclaró Sasuke-Necesito pedirte un favor…ambos lo necesitamos…

_Que les ha parecido…solo esperen el siguiente…_

_En realidad esto iba a ser un solo capitulo pero cuando llegué al final ví que estaba muy largo así que…gomen nasai!_

_Los dejo con ganas!…_

_**PD: Este capitulo fue realizado en el tiempo record de 5 horas, mientras en la televisión solo había fútbol y programas educativos…**_


	10. CAPITULO FRIKI 10: TE AMO PERO NO SOY IM...

_Ven que actualicé rápido…este es otro fanfics realizado en tiempo record…es que estaba tan aburrida sin televisión decente…lo único que agradezco es que den Samurai X en el Cartoon Network… (Gracias Kamisama!)_

_No sé si después de este capitulo sigo escribiendo ya que se me acabaron las ideas y sufro de sequía creativa…tendrán que esperarme un par de semanas quizás…_

_Bueno, que disfruten…_

**_CAPITULO 10: TE AMO PERO NO SOY IMBECIL…_**

-Un favor?-dijo Sakura algo asustada…

-Quiero que le digas a Aniel que Gaara y yo nos mataremos…

-QUE!-exclamó la chica mientras ambos retrocedían unos pasos…

-Mas dulce, eh?-murmuró Gaara…-se nota…

-Es que acaso te volviste loco, Sasuke-le gritó ella por primera vez, como si todo el amor por su amado se le hubiera esfumado de pronto del corazón-No puedes llegar y pedirme eso, además a Aniel le va a dar un infarto…

Sakura tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y lo sacudió un par de veces, esa si era casi una pelea de novios…cuando lo soltó se dirigió a Gaara, y ciertamente a éste también le asustó sus ojos de esmeralda que brillaban como joyas asesinas…

-Me dirán que traman ahora, par de imbeciles!

-Sakura…yo…

-Tu callate, Sasuke!

Sasuke se cayó, obedientemente, no iba a discutir con ella, menos ahora que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba…un poco, en especial cuando dejaba de ser empalagosa…

-Solo quiero recuperar a Aniel…-dijo Gaara-Y Sasuke me está ayudando pero…necesitamos una Celestina y ya que Temari está quien-sabe-donde…pensamos en ti…

-En serio?

-Pues claro…

-Temari está con Shikamaru, obviamente…no quiero ni imaginarme lo que están haciendo en el baño…-dijo ella bajando la voz a casi un susurro-O tal vez si…

-Con Shikamaru…

-No te preocupes, estará bien…

-Me preocupo por él…ya sabes que Temari es mayor que nosotros…pues esos dos años de diferencia…lo valen…

-En serio? Pero no importa…¡¡¡ahora debemos salvar tu amor por Aniel!-dijo la chica imitando casi una escena de Hollywood…algo muy al estilo de "La boda de mi mejor amigo"… (N/A: la han visto?…irremediablemente empalagosa…pero juzguen ustedes…)

Sakura, en un cambio de humor intempestivo los abrazó a ambos…los apretó hasta dejarlos sin aliento y luego les sonrió…

-Les ayudaré, por supuesto, que creían?

-Que nos ibas a matar-volvió a murmurar Gaara mientras Sasuke le daba un codazo-No…nada…-agregó al ver otra vez el rostro furibundo de la muchacha…

14:23 de la tarde. Sakura llega corriendo donde Aniel, que seguía esperándolos…

-Vaya…hasta que se aparecen…-dijo Aniel-Y el resto?

Sakura obvio la parte en que dejó a Shikamaru encerrado en la baño de su habitación y a Neji conversando con una de "clientas" del prestigioso motel, que estaba especialmente interesada en el cabello de Neji, los ojos de Neji, las manos de Neji…y otras parte de su fisonomía…

-Bueno…es que, tengo que decirte algo, Aniel…-dijo la pelirrosada-No puedo seguir guardando esto…

-Estará también enamorada de mi? No, no puede ser…me mato aquí y ahora!-pensaba la muchacha…-Que es lo que te pasa, Sakura-le dijo al fin…

-Es que, vi a Sasuke y a Gaara hace como una hora, creo que…Sasuke iba a buscarte a tu habitación y tu novio…bueno, tu ex novio…o lo que sea que es…

-Sakura! Dime!

-Yo iba saliendo y vi eso, y creo que Gaara le va a hacer algo…y los otros no están!

-Maldición!

Aniel dio un salto hacia los edificios, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible al Motel…

-Si Gaara le hace algo…-iba pensando-pero Sasuke es poderoso, ya rompió su defensa hace tiempo, y ahora era mas fuerte…y si se matan ambos?

Al llegar pasó por el corredor y entró a la habitación…no había nadie…ni rastros de algún tipo de enfrentamiento…de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió, Gaara salía de ella, con Sasuke…Aniel miró al pelirrojo…y él a ella…

-Disculpa, debía llamar tu atención sin que quisieras matarme…-dijo el portador del Shukaku…

A señal de éste, el Uchiha formó unos sellos, un jutsu de posesión que Kakashi solía usar para encerrar a cosas o personas…

-Que mie…

-No pensarías que iba a dejar que ustedes terminaran? son mi pareja favorita…-dijo él-Nos vemos a las 4…trataré de atrasar la partida…

-Salió por una de las ventanas, sellándola también…luego, silencio…Aniel se sentó en la cama mientras Gaara trataba de buscar las palabras…

-Sigues creyendo que Sasuke y yo hicimos…tu-sabes-que?

-No, ya no lo creo…y si dijeras "sexo" sería mas claro, Aniel…

-No seas sarcástico conmigo, Gaara…

-Lo siento, siento haberme portado como un idiota, ya le he pedido disculpas a todos, solo faltabas tu…pero sabía que no querías escucharme, por eso…

-Por eso volviste a mis compañeros de equipo en mi contra para que me engañaras…que inteligente de tu parte!

-Ahora tú eres la sarcástica…

-Pues estoy en mi derecho…y no te saldrá tan fácil ahora…

-Estoy dispuesto ha aceptar tus recriminaciones y todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, mírame…

"_Un azote de verdad por ver tus ojos_

_Por no tener esta puerta sin cerrojos_

_¡Dime algo, lo que sea!_

_Lo que quieras por no morir de desconcierto_

_De tristeza o nimiedad_

_La banalidad del mundo puedo soportarla_

_Pero no la soledad…"_

-Sasuke se queda en mi casa a veces, y Naruto también-a quien por cierto-le pago en ramen por ayudarme a ordenar…-dijo Aniel-Kiba acampa en mi jardín porque a Akamaru le encanta marcar mis árboles, y mis flores necesitan fertilizante natural…puedes con eso?

Gaara la miró, no sabía si bromeaba o no…pero él sabía todo eso, no tenía que decirle…

-Y me quedo con Shino en su casa cuando está solo…-dijo finalmente-por si te interesa saber, él fue el primer chico que me vio en piyamas…incluso antes que tu…

-Todo eso ya lo sé, Aniel…que intentas decirme?

-Que acabas de hacer un berrinche de novio posesivo por nada! por un grupo de chicos que me tratan tanto como uno de su "pandilla" que ni siquiera saben que uso sostenes!

-Que hay de Neji?

-El es del grupo, pero no como el resto…de cierta forma los chicos siempre supieron de sus intenciones y yo…me enteré demasiado tarde…y nunca me ha visto en piyamas si te interesa saber?...hasta hoy, y muchas gracias!

Silencio nuevamente

-Aniel?...

-……..

-Aniel?

-Que?

-Ahora que recuerdo…no podemos terminar, estamos casados, recuerdas?

-De que hablas?

-De esa vez cuando éramos niños y yo te pregunté que pasaría cuando seamos grandes, si íbamos a seguir viéndonos…tú me dijiste…que tendríamos que casarnos para que no nos separáramos nunca…

-Si, lo recuerdo…-dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa-Ese matrimonio no es valido Gaara, teníamos 7 años y pensaba que casarse era darse un beso…recuerdas?

-También recuerdo eso…-dijo Gaara-Nuestro primer beso…pero-Gaara se acercó a ella mientras Aniel la miraba-Entonces quieres casarte conmigo ahora?

-Estas loco! ni siquiera podemos…

-No podemos que?

-No podemos tener sexo, eso…contento?-respondió la chica algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Gaara, no iba a caer, no iba a ceder ahora…

-Pero estaríamos casados…y no nos separaríamos jamás…porque te amo, y sé que tu también…

-Te amo pero no soy imbecil…no voy a dejar que me trates como lo hiciste esta mañana…-dijo ella evitando el roce evidente de los labios de Gaara-Me oyes?

-Prometo que nunca más lo haré…

Gaara seguía tratando de acercándose a ella, y ella indolente como una piedra…

-No lo sé…no puedo estar segura que un día de estos llegues a mi casa y mates al cartero solo porque soy amable con él…

-No hay carteros en Konoha, Aniel-le decía Gaara mientras Aniel se paraba y se quitaba su blusa, quedando solo con una polera corta sin mangas…Gaara empezaba a sentirse mal, y verdaderamente arrepentido…-Por favor…

Aniel caminó por la habitación mientras empezaban a sentir el aire muy caliente…

-No tienes calor?-le preguntó ella

-Mucho…-dijo el chico sin dejar de ver su cuello, sus labios, sus pechos que empezaban a aproximarse a él, que estaba sentado en la cama…-Que mas quieres que te diga, Aniel…lo que sea para que dejes de hacer esto…

-Empieza por decir que estas muy arrepentido y no lo volverás a hacer-le increpó mientras se acercaba mas y mal a él…separó las piernas del chico y se arrodilló frente a él, mientras sus manos se aproximaban lentamente, desde el cobertor de la cama, hacia su cuerpo que empezaba a deslizarse sobre el del él…

-Prometo que no vuelvo a hacerte una escenita…de verdad…-dijo Gaara mientras el cuerpo de Aniel estaba casi encima de él, mientras veía su piel sudorosa tan cerca de la suya…-Quieres verme rogarte?

-Mmm…buena idea…

-No me hagas esto, sabes lo débil que soy a ti…el solo hecho que no me quieras me destrozaría…

-Lo sé…

A dos centímetros de sus labios ella simplemente se paró, alejándose a la ventana, mientras las hormonas de Gaara se retorcían, a punto de explotar…

-Veo que tienes problemas…ahí abajo…

-Pareces disfrutar demasiado el verme tan…desesperado…

-En parte…hay cosas que tienen soluciones, otras que no lo tienes y otras que se solucionan con el tiempo… ¿en cual de esas estamos nosotros?

-Si te refieres al sexo…-dijo Gaara-Podríamos solucionarlo inmediatamente pero haríamos explotar a media aldea…con respecto a nosotros; te amo y me amas…y nada mas vale ahora…

-Y tus celos?

-Los superaré, debes darme tiempo…yo he superado que hables dormida…

-Son dos cosas distintas…no me dan ganas de matar a nadie cuando hago eso…

-Pero a veces das patadas…

Aniel cerró la cortina de la habitación con un movimiento rápido, digno de un ninja…

-Me has convencido-dijo finalmente y acercándose a él-Pero deberás dar el primer paso, no voy a moverme a menos que quieras…

-Oh…vas a querer…

Tiró del cinturón de su jeans gastado para besarla, hasta casi ahogarse en su boca, mientras sus lenguas y sus cuerpos se fundían, siempre era refrescante besarla, tocarla, lo reconfortaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era su remedio contra todo…

Le gustaba desordenarle el cabello, quitarle la ropa, y casi se había acostumbrado al hecho que poder pasar al grado 3 de una relación normal será algo mas difícil de lo habitual…por suerte estaban aprendiendo a suplir las necesidades hormonales propias de la juventud con otras cosas no menos importantes, como el amor, las caricias, las duchas con agua fría y las peleas de celos…

Ambos se movían en la cama, Aniel con el pantalón desabrochado pero conservando aún su polera, aunque se le había movido un poco…Gaara ya sin camisa, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos lujuriosos…sin mencionar a ciertas partes de su anatomía de chico a punto de estallar…

-Un día de estos no voy a poder aguantarme…-dijo mientras corría al baño…

-Un día de estos YO no me aguanto…-le respondió ella…

Gaara salió luego de un rato y se desplomó al lado de la chica…

-Estas son las cosas que tú no valoras de mi, Aniel…

-Hey…soy tu novia, se supone que debes sufrir esas cosas por mi…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba encima de él, apretando sus caderas…lo comenzó a besar en el cuello, y luego a bajar lentamente mientras lo inmovilizaba con sus manos…al llegar al ombligo ella lo miró perversamente unos segundos…

-Ves como disfrutas haciéndome sufrir…

-Pero si acabas de…

-Me culpas por excitarme contigo…por Dios, mujer!

-Entonces…hagamos explotar esta maldita ciudad…-dijo ella apelando a su evidente manejo lingüístico…

Ambos se miraron sonriendo…Después de todo, ya no era tan mala idea…

_**Que les ha parecido? Quieren que siga? Quieres que pare?**_

_**Dejen Reviews y haré lo posible porque las ideas fluyan en mi cabeza nuevamente…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno…eh…pues…Hola again…**_

_**Aquí me tienen; definitivamente no estoy en una etapa de creatividad tan esplendida como en otras oportunidades pero es lo que hay… (Ya les advertí…) **_

_**Antes que lean quiero que sepan que ha pasado un par de meses en la historia, nada de otro mundo salvo que mientras mas escribo esto mas se aleja de la historia "real" (se podrá llamar así?)…en fin…gracias por leer y dejar reviews y por soportar mi manía de los puntos suspensivos…**_

**_CAPITULO 11: FAMILIA_**

Hay gente que lucha contra un destino desafortunado mientras otras lo aceptan sin protestar. Y hay quienes lo aceptan a medias, luchando contra lo remediable y tomando lo que éste le ha dado, porque lejos de lo que se puede pensar, el amor no es enemigo del dolor.

Y como dice el proverbio chino: "A veces es mejor darse por vencido que sostener un vaso lleno sin derramarse". Esa era la forma de decir que pese a todo a veces no es tan malo dejar que la corriente te lleve, como tampoco es tan malo dejar caer las manos, si las cosas que en el camino el destino te ha dado resultan mejor que los dolores de cabeza que éste te causa…y eso Aniel lo sabía bien…

Algún día tal vez ya no recuerde los ojos de su madre pero a su abuela, era mas que probable que la recordara en la siguiente media docena de vidas…Akari Shitori no era la clase de persona que se olvida fácilmente. Solía preguntarse de pequeña si en todas las aldeas había alguien como ella, para alimentar las fauces hambrientas de las chismosas…luego de unos años dejo de hacerse esa pregunta al darse cuenta que ella era una de esas extrañas bendiciones que te da la vida, que te deja la sensación de ser un remedio demasiado caro para una enfermedad tan común…la simpleza…

No sabía muy bien su edad, pero la calculaba probablemente en unos 65…y pese a su fuerza y sus habilidades nunca fue una kunoichi, tal vez no lo necesitó ya que siendo esposa, madre y abuela de shinobis aprendió lo necesario del mundo de los ninjas, hasta el punto de transformarse en un símbolo para ellos…su abuela, despejando todas las dudas sobre lucha de genios, se transformó antes de llegar a los 20 en la maestra de espadas mas respetable de la zona, tanto que alumnos de todas las aldeas recorrieron sus amplios dojos, y alguno de ellos aún saltaba uno que otro edificio…habían sido tres generaciones las educadas y recordaba los nombres de los mas destacados de cada una: Hiashi Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, y claro, su nieta menor, Aniel Shitori…

Su abuela era justamente la razón por la que las Shitori eran casi un mito…ya que junto a su espada llevaba siempre colgado a su cuello una cadena con 4 anillos entrelazados, el símbolo de una belleza inevitable a los ojos de muchos, pero que a ella solo le dio cuatro bodas, y el mismo numero de funerales, además de sus tres milagros que la convertían en la santa de las guerras civiles…sus hijas…

El primero fue cierto Hokage que pese a las limitantes del tiempo y los años le enseñó lo que era el amor…lo que en lenguaje de su abuela era decir que había sido buen amante, de él tuvo años de guerra y a su hija mayor…el segundo fue un señor feudal del país de la Lluvia, hermoso pero un mal soldado que le entregó una fortuna considerable y a sus dos hijas siguientes…su abuelo a quien, por supuesto, no recuerda pero gracias a su abuela sabe que aunque la naturaleza lo había bendecido con muchas grandes cualidades era demasiado joven para saber usarlas apropiadamente…años después Aniel sabría a lo que su abuela se refería…el siguiente de la lista fue un comerciante rico del país del té, de quien no le gusta hablar porque la llenó de lujos pero no de amor, a él lo dejó por alguien 15 años menor que ella, pero que murió en la guerra hace mas de 12 años…

Cuatro anillos le daba todo un reto, como sobrevivir a 50 años de guerras y revoluciones con solo una espada y su belleza; además le hacía hablar del amor con tanta naturalidad que las clases de sexualidad que comenzó a darle a los 10 la traumaron tanto que ni siquiera podía decir "sexo" sin tartamudear…era además una enciclopedia ambulante que nada vez que la veía le recordaba como ella, a los 15, ya era una maestra de katana, la kodachi…y la cama…

Y era cierto que mucho agua había pasado bajo el puente en estos 8 meses desde que se convirtió en ninja de Konoha…no solo tener un novio Kazekage o un grupo de amigos sacados de una película de Tarantino…tenía al fin un hogar. Por eso el solo hecho de juntar a su abuela, su novio y sus amigos en una misma casa era algo que le hacía morderse las uñas…en este tiempo había evitado mas que nada ese momento pero ya lo veía venir…después de todo, no todos los días cumples 16 años…

-Te ves fatal…que te pasa?-le dijo Shino al verla pasearse nerviosa de un lado a otro del parque donde solía reunirse con el resto del grupo…

-Tienes algún problema, Aniel?-reiteró Hinata que acompañaba a su compañero de equipo…

-Yo no lo llamaría problema?

-Entonces…

-Es solo…bueno…mi abuela…

-Tu abuela? Que? Le pasa algo malo?-dijo Hinata-Está…enferma?

-Enferma?...si mi abuela está enferma yo soy Hokage…-dijo la chica-Mi abuela viene a mi cumpleaños…

-Cierto…-dijo Shino-Es el viernes, verdad?

-El sábado-corrigió la chica-Ese es el problema…

-Problema…tu abuela debe ser genial…escuché de mi padre…Mi padre!-gritó Hinata-Ella es la maestra de espadas de mi padre, verdad?

-Agradece que solo fue eso, Hinata…-dijo ella en voz baja-Mi abuela es un peligro ambulante…y el solo hecho que la conozcan ya me da miedo, solo esperen a que conversen con ella…o que les cuente su vida…

-Que tan malo puede ser…-dijo Shino-Es tu abuela después de todo…

-Es una Shitori, es que acaso nadie les dijo que las Shitori eran peligrosas?

-Un par de docenas de veces varias personas-dijo alguien que se aproximaba-Sasuke acompañado de Naruto-pero no les creí…ya que conozco a una…

-Pues no a mi abuela…

-Hola a todos…-dijo Naruto mientras veía los ojos grises de Hinata y le sonreía también…ambos sonreían uno al otro como imbeciles, mientras Shino movía la cabeza sin remedio…estaban hacía meses en eso y ninguno concretaba…

-Ah…a propósito…-dijo Aniel-Están invitados el sábado a mi casa, haré una fiesta de cumpleaños…con comida y eso…veré si logro sobornar a Kakashi para que compre cerveza… díganle al resto…de acuerdo?

-Y habrá sake?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-como en tu ultimo cumpleaños?

-Eso no fue mi culpa…fue Tsunade…

-Lo recuerdas?-dijo el Uchiha mirando a Shino-Tuviste que atarla para que dejara de molestar…es tan revoltosa con licor en el cuerpo…

-Cállate…ah…y puedes llevar a tu pulga rosada si quieres…-dijo Aniel fastidiando a su amigo…

-Si estas hablando de Sakura te recuerdo…

-Blablablabla…-dijo ella tapándose los oídos…

-No seas infantil Aniel…Aniel…ANIEL! Escuchame! Oye, Oye, Oye!

Empezaron a discutir nuevamente hasta que Shino debió separarlos…

-De acuerdo, debo irme…recuerden invitar al resto que vean…me escuchaste Naruto-dijo ella tomando de los pelos rubios al chico…

-Ah, si…-dijo ella mientras conversaba con Hinata-A que?

-A mi cumpleños, acaso no escuchaste?

-Ah…Lee puede venir, verdad?

-Claro…si ya lo invité…

-Ah…y Iruka sensei puede venir a la fiesta?

-Claro que puede…ya dije todos…dos veces, Uzumaki…

-Es que no escucho de este oído…-dijo Naruto excusándose al estilo Kakashi…

-Mmm...Aniel…-dijo la ya no tan tímida Hinata-Que hay de Neji?

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde la misión a la arena…había aceptado a regañadientes la idea que Gaara y ella estuvieran la mayor parte del tiempo separados, pero las recompensas cuando se veían valían la soledad…ambos empezaron a entrenar su chakra, ella ayudada por Sakura para que de una vez por todas pudiera mantener a raya sus habilidades, y descubrir algunas nuevas en su novio…pero para colmo de todos los males solo se habían visto en dos ocasiones después de ello, la primera cuando coincidieron en un acuerdo de paz en la Ola y la otra en el examen de ascenso hace unas semanas…en ese examen fueron ascendidos a chuunin todos menos ella, que aún necesita completar un año de ninja de la aldea…

Fue hace unas semanas también que vio por última vez a Neji…tanto Lee como Tentén y él fueron ascendidos a jounin por sus exitosas misiones nivel A en la guerra entre la Ola y la Montaña, esas misiones lo mantuvieron alejado de ella algún tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para convencerse, o convencerla…

-Felicidades…-dijo ella acercándose a Neji mientras Gaara miraba desde la cumbre de la pagoda-Ahora estoy cada vez mas lejos de alcanzarte…

-No…-dijo él-Que sigas siendo genin es circunstancial…eres la mejor kunoichi que conozco…

-Irás a celebrar, supongo…-dijo ella para cortar el comentario…

-Gai nos invitó pero supongo que después nos reuniremos todos…irás supongo?

-No lo sé…no es mi celebración…creo que aprovecharé para…

-Estar con tu novio, supongo…

Se estableció un silencio incomodo luego de ese comentario, ella bajó la vista mientras él no dejaba de mirarla…

-Debo irme…felicidades de nuevo…-dijo ella de camino a irse…

-Espera, no merezco algo?

-Si…y lo siento pero me gasté todo mi dinero en regalos para los chicos…

-Pues el mío te saldrá gratis…que tal un abrazo…una muestra de afecto no le hace mal a nadie…

Aniel vaciló pero no podía negarse…en realidad ya no le quedaba dinero y se sentía responsable en parte de lo que Neji sentía, pero lo creyó superado…

Aniel se acercó y lo abrazó, Neji se inclinó para corresponderle…nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, salvo en esa misión en la que la hirieron…la apretó contra su cuerpo un segundo, hasta que ésta creyó que el abrazo se estaba prolongando demasiado…

-Si tuvieras mejores ojos sabrías que nada de lo que hagas podrá evitar lo que siento-dijo Neji bajando la vista-Lo sabes…

-Si…sé que el abrazo fue mala idea…

-Te amo…-dijo el Hyuuga mientras Shikamaru y Choji, que estaban cerca de ellos se daban vuelta para escuchar la declaración, junto con media docena de ninjas que estaban por ahí…

-No, no me amas…estas obsesionado conmigo, Neji…

-Como sabes que no es cierto?

Aniel lo miró…no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta…

Gaara no la regañó, si siquiera le preguntó lo que ya toda Konoha sabía…en la Arena se había dado cuenta de sobra lo que él sentía por su novia, y mas que sentir pena por él en realidad lo admiraba…Neji sabía que Aniel nunca se fijaría en él como quería, pero seguía una y otra vez en una tarea de Sísifo que no le hacía bien a nadie…y que a la larga lo podría destruir, aunque no pudiera evitarlo…

-Sabes que?-dijo Aniel mientras se marchaba del lugar-Si quiere ir a la fiesta dile que está invitado…todos estarán ahí…

-Pero…crees que sea una buena idea…-dijo Shino-Acaso crees que…

-Sé lo que siente Neji, Shino, toda la aldea se enteró de eso!-dijo ella-Pero no puedo remediarlo…ahora de verdad que estoy atrasada…

La vieron convertirse en un punto en el horizonte al final de la calle y sonrieron…

-Y…que hay de nuevo?-preguntó Hinata-Shino?

-Su abuela llega mañana al mediodía…-dijo el silencioso chico de los insectos-Tsunade hablará con ella…

-Sasuke?

-Envié un rollo a Gaara, me acaba de llegar la respuesta…-dijo el Uchiha con un pergamino en la mano

-Gaara? Que tiene que ver Gaara?-preguntó naruto-Y que hacemos susurrando

-Imbecil!-dijo Sasuke golpeandolo en la cabeza -Cuantas veces te hemos dicho: "Gaara es novio de Aniel, va a venir para la fiesta sorpresa de Aniel…este viernes en la noche!"

-Fiesta sorpresa?-preguntó Uzumaki

-Crees que sea buena idea contarle a Naruto de esto-dijo Shino-Parece tener menos inteligencia que un paquete de ramen…

-Mmm…ya me dio hambre…

Shino recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Hinata así que prefirió no seguir hablando…

-Como sea…Naruto no dirá nada, cierto Naruto?-le preguntó la chica con corazoncitos en los ojos…

-Claro que no, Hinata-chan!-respondió él de la misma forma…

-(suspiro de resignación por parte de Sasuke) Como sea…-dijo éste-Gaara llegará el viernes en la noche, pedirá el fin de semana libre…yo me encargaré de encontrarme con él y llevarlo a la fiesta… (N/A: como si no supiera donde está la cam…digo, la casa de Aniel…)

-Entonces está todo listo…-dijo Shino-Le avisaré a Sakura para que nos ayude con la decoración…

-Creo que yo le digo…-dijo Sasuke evitando sonrojarse-Después de todo nos vemos todos los días…en entrenamiento!

-Como quieras-dijo Aburame levantando una ceja sospechosamente-Mañana a las 6 en tu casa veremos que nos falta…

Shino y Hinata se fueron en busca de Kiba que, desde su ascenso a chuunin se la pasa entrenando a Akamaru para que al fin pueda hablar como cualquier perro ninja…

-Así que…Naruto y tu?

-Que! No empieces, Shino…

-No dije nada…se ven lindos juntos…

-Que puedo decir…me gustan un poco "lentos"…

-Eso me queda más que claro…

-A propósito…-dijo Hinata aclarándose la voz-Que hay de tu y…

-Hinata…te quería mas cuando eras tartamuda y me decías "Shino-kun"…ahora estás tan "Aniel" que apenas te reconozco…

-Bah…pues confórmate…que estaba diciendo?

-Que? Ahora le donas neuronas a Naruto?

-Aburame!...recuerdame detener tu flujo de chakra un día de éstos…

En el camino siguió pensando en la fatídica idea del cumpleaños…no había sido suya sino de Tsunade, es ella la organizadora de los últimos desastres en su vida por lo que decir que era buena idea una mega fiesta no la sorprendió, lo que la aterraba era ver a su abuela…a decir verdad la extrañaba, hacía casi un año que no la veía, pero los recuerdos siempre son mejores que la misma realidad…y su abuela era infinitamente menos inofensiva en su memoria…


	12. CAPITULO FRIKI 12

**Hola…la fiesta de cumpleaños va en dos partes, debido a que había que poner demasiadas cosas en ella…no sé ustedes pero yo he organizado decenas de fiestas sorpresas y en ellas siempre algo sale mal así que imaginen…**

**PD: CAPÍTULOS FINALES DEDICADOS A NALEEH ( SE ESCRIBE ASÍ, VERDAD?) QUE ES FANÁTICA DE SHINO…**

**CAPITULO 12: MI NOVIO, MIS AMIGOS Y MI ABUELA… (PARTE I)**

En la escala de proporciones de los desastres, ese era definitivamente el mayor, el Armagedón de todos los infortunios, el tsunami de las desgracias, el hecatombe de la mala suerte, y ni siquiera supo en que momento empezó…tal vez desde el preciso momento en que le dijo a su abuela y a Tsunade que sería "lindo" una fiesta de 16…Lindo, eh?

Ahora eran las 10 de la noche, ni siquiera le habían cantado el "cumpleaños feliz" y su casa ya era un desastre, con lo que le costaba limpiarla…y de seguro el olor a excremento canino no saldría en semanas…ni modo, ya debería estar acostumbrada a Akamaru, claro que él y su incapacidad de usar el W.C. solo era el menor de sus males…había tenido que sortear los mares de la estupidez humana para separar a su novio de su mejor amigo que, de la mano de un ajuste de cuentas de tiempos pretéritos y un malentendido amenazaba con convertir a cierto pelirrojo en alimento para escarabajos… también tuvo que separar a cierta rubia de un amigo en apuros, a su abuela y a la Hokage de las botellas de sake, y a un chico rubio de caer con una olla de ramen por las escaleras…no supo muy bien en que momento empezó todo eso, tal vez entre el desayuno y el almuerzo de ese viernes o tal vez antes, como sea…como iba a saber que le organizaban una fiesta sorpresa? ¿O que su novio iba a llegar a ella? ¿O de los regalos de cumpleaños que le esperaban? O que los trix son solo para niños?

Alguien debía pagar por destruir su casa, Kohona iba a arder esa noche y no iba a ser precisamente por descontrolarse con su chakra…o tal vez si…

**STOP! PLEASE REPLAY!…** es mejor empezar por el principio…

Hinata debía tener la culpa de todo eso, ella siempre decía que necesitaban –ambas-un buen sacudón para sacarse los problemas y los dolores de cabeza de encima, ella en realidad había necesitado solo uno para sacarse la tartamudez así que, de cierta forma tenía algo de razón…en que momento la fiesta se les desbocó, nunca se sabrá, pero ya no había regreso al hecho que el 80 de los invitados sean adolescentes, el 15 viejos locos y ancianas alcohólicas y solo uno que otro un adulto responsable, y a los dioses siempre debía agradecer haber invitado a Iruka, porque Kakashi…

Ese día era viernes, y al parecer el mundo se había confabulado en su contra, desde el primer minuto pensó que todo se sentía demasiado raro, turbio…y claro, si sus amigos y sus parientes estaban detrás de todo lo que empezaría a pasar…

10 de la mañana. Primer viaje a la aldea…

La mañana estaba helada pero no importó, tal vez era producto de lo que vendría…la llegada de su abuela…cuando llegó a la oficina de Tsunade ella ya estaba ahí, retorciéndose de la risa con la sannin por lo que pudo sentir sus carcajadas sonoras a metros de la puerta…la ultima vez que vió a su abuela fue para despedirse de ella e iniciar su entrenamiento en Konoha, esa vez fue igual de educativa que siempre…

-Ani, de seguro que quieres ir a Konoha?

-Ya lo le decidido, abuela…demás nadie me quiere aquí…

-Y me dejarás sola? A tu pobre abuela?-dijo la vieja simulando sollozos

-Por favor, no me compran tus lagrimas y lo sabes…estarás bien aquí y yo allá…

-Es que no me quieres, solo quieres irte con tus amigos…Tsunade tiene la culpa, hablaré con ella!

-No empieces…

-Que hay de…tu sabes quienes? Ellos están aún rondando…

La mirada de su abuela cambió a una mas seria, al igual que la de ella, se refería a su padre y Kabuto; solo a una cosa temía la gran Akari Shitori y era a Orochimaru…a su maldito yerno, al único ser que había odiado pero quien le había entregado su mas grande amor, su nieta menor…

-Si voy a Konoha es porque sé que estaré bien allá, Akari-dijo la chica adoptando una voz profunda, solo llamaba por su nombre a su abuela en ocasiones como esa- Allí me haré mas fuerte, solo así cumpliré mi misión…

-Pues es una tarea absurda y lo sabes, algo que nadie te ha pedido!

-No empieces con eso…baba…

Iba a irse enfadada con su abuela si no hubiera llegado su prima mayor a distender el ambiente, Naede era buena en ello, y una mujer de pocas palabras a quien le gustaba molestar con Shino, en especial porque a su amigo le gustaban las chicas grandes…y ahí estaba ahora, abriendo la puerta de la oficina lentamente, para recibir de frente los ojos turquesa de su abuela que le sonrieron y la regresaron a cuando tenía 5 y le preguntaba porqué debía entrenar tanto…

-Por que eres una Shitori, y llevas el apellido de las mejores maestras de espada, mi niña…y quiero que cuando crezcas seas la mejor de todas…

-Mi niña!-le gritó la vieja abalanzándose sobre ella para apretarla contra su cuerpo-Estás mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo…y mas grande, y mas…

-Solo fueron un par de meses, abuela…

-Te crecieron los pechos, me alegro… ¿o estas usando relleno?

-Abuela!

-Ah…mi niña…me recuerdas a mí a tu edad…no crees, Tsunade?…

-Akari, te recuerdo que a los 16 eras una ninfomana alcohólica come hombres pervertida que perseguía a todo el que tuviera un…

-Tsunade! Abuela!-.gritó la chica-Quieres dejar de recordar viejos tiempos? Mañana será mi cumpleaños…

-Creí que era hoy?-dijo la vieja pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras…

-Mañana abuela, acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Cierto, cierto…pero hoy no es sábado, no?

La abuela salió intacta de su exabrupto, el pobre chico Aburame le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no metiera la pata…

-Que hay de Shino, cariño…sigue siendo tu novio?

-NUNCA ha sido mi novio, somos amigos…cuantas veces te he dicho?

-Cierto, lo olvidé…

-Hablando de novios…que hay de Gaara, vendrá?-pregunto Tsunade...

-Lo dudo pero hará lo posible…está muy ocupado siendo Kazekage…maldito trabajo el suyo, sin ofender claro…

-Te he contado lo bueno que era cierto Hokage del que no quiero acordarme pero cuando…

-Abuela…por favor, cuando te presente a mis amigos o a mi novio, puedes no contarle tus historias?

-Y que voy a decir entonces?

Su abuela era simplemente un acertijo envuelto en un misterio, se preguntaba si alguna vez en realidad llegaría a ser como ella, cuando ese día llegue, que por favor alguien le pegue un tiro, sabía que voluntarios había de sobra…

-Iremos a comer?-le preguntó la chica, ya resignada a la matriarca de las Shitori

-Lo siento, mi niña-dijo ella-Ya que dé con Tsunade…iremos a recordar viejos tiempos…

-Querrán decir a beber a algún antro maloliente, no?

-Y tú eres menor de edad así que no puedes ir con nosotros-agregó Tsunade

-Par de viejas alcohólicas-murmuró Aniel

-Si? No escuché bien…

-Nada Hokage sama!-dijo la chica-Que me voy al puesto de ramen…nos vemos en la tarde, abuela…

-Estaré en la casa…no hay problema…cuídate, mi niña…y si te pierdes en el camino de la vida…

-Si, si…lo que digas…

Salió del despacho de la Hokage, caminó hacia el puesto de ramen cabizbaja, pensó que almorzaría con su abuela pero para cuando llegó ya tenía planes, era tan propio de ella hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin pensar en las consecuencias…pero al menos con Tsunade no le causaría líos, aunque pensándolo bien también esa era una cualidad que poseía…de caminó se topó con el grupo de Gai, Lee corrió a saludarla pero la linda y tierna Tentén se encargó que Neji no se le acercara a un perímetro de 10 metros de ella…si servía para algo después de todo…

-Naruto me dijo que tendrías una fiesta y vendrá tu abuela, es cierto?

-Si, ya llegó…no olvides ir, estaremos todos…

-Correcto, iré-dijo Lee con su pose ganadora-Cuenta conmigo, no te defraudaré…¡¡¡si no llego a tiempo a tu fiesta le daré 100 vueltas a la aldea con un solo pie!

-No es necesario, Lee…pero recuerda que si tus compañeros de equipo lo desean también pueden ir…

-Lo dudo por una pero supongo que Neji no se lo perderá…

Aniel lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se despidió…

Ahora que lo recordaba bien durante todo ese día sintió como si alguien la observara, como si todo estuviera demasiado arreglado…luego supo que quien piso sus huellas todo ese viernes fue su gran amigo Sasuke, encargado del espionaje y de esconder a su novio hasta la fiesta. Ahora se estaba replanteando el hecho de considerarlo alguien de fiar…y mas luego de ello…

A las 1 estaba ya en el puesto de ramen…el silencioso Shino y el escandaloso Kiba estaban con ella…ni rastros de Naruto…

-Que raro…-dijo ella esperando su tazón de fideos-El puesto de ramen sin Naruto se ve tan raro…como si no fuera el puesto de ramen…y Hinata?

-Cuando llegamos ya se iban…

-Iban? Quienes, Kiba?

-Ella y el cerebro de pasta-respondió Shino mientras tomaba los palitos-Quien sabe donde estarán ahora…

-Te puedo dar algunas ideas, sabes?

-Aniel por favor! Estamos comiendo!-gritó Kiba…

-Oye, que tiene…las abejas lo hacen, las mariposas y las ardillas…

-Hablas como tu abuela, Aniel…de verdad quieres seguir hablando como ella?

-No me digas eso, Shino…acabo de estar con ella…

-Ah si?...y como está?

-Igual de ninfomana y alcohólica que siempre…

Esta vez Kiba se atoró con su pasta, no conocía a la susodicha tanto como Shino, salvo por los comentarios que hacían de ella…

-De verdad es tan peligrosa?-preguntó el Inuzuka…

-En algunas aldeas crearon planes de contingencia para esperarla-dijo Aniel-Como esconder a los hombres y el sake…

Los chicos la escuchaban atenta, al igual que la chica del puesto de ramen…cuando se hizo un silencio terrorífico al terminar el relato, una sombra se apareció…una sombra grande que los hizo saltar a los shinobis…

-Muchachos…-dijo la voz…

Todos saltaron (menos Shino), pero la sombra se hizo nítida y vieron que era Sakura…

-Que susto nos diste!-dijo Aniel…

-Si…-agregó Kiba-pensamos que era la abuela de Aniel que venía por nosotros para absorber nuestra juventud y belleza!

-Nani?-dijeron todos al unísono mientras caían al estilo anime…

-Que?-respondió Kiba apenado-Eso pensé yo…

-Inuzuka Imbecil!-dijo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Naruto…

-Hey…no soy Naruto…

-Ups…discúlpame…es que a veces dices tantas tonterías que haces merito-dijo Sakura algo apenada-Alguien ha visto a Sasuke?

-Así que ya no es Sasuke kun?-dijo Aniel susurrando con la chica…

-Pues…seguí tu consejo-dijo Sakura sonrojándose-Y desde el viaje a la arena que lo tengo comiendo de mi mano…nunca se me habría ocurrido que al tratarlo como Imbecil babearía como uno…los hombres si son raros…

-Tu lo has dicho…-dijo Aniel y luego lanzó un suspiro-Pero bueno…

-Hey!-dijo Sakura-Me acompañas de compras…es que he estado ahorrando para un vestido nuevo…

-Umm…no lo sé, quería llegar temprano a casa…

-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar nuevo, es genial, todo está en oferta…

-Oferta?-pensó ella-Estoy maldita…ir de compras con Sakura es peor que las convenciones de escarabajos a las que ha ido con Shino…

No alcanzó a excusarse, para cuando se dio cuenta, la arrastraban calle abajo en busca de descuentos de fin de semana…era el infierno, peor…el infierno era un baño termal al lado de lo que le esperaba…

No sabía que el vestido era el cebo adecuado para sacarla del mundo por cerca de 3 horas, las que su grupo de amigos usó para poner las cosas en orden en su casa…Shino tuvo la no tan genial idea de redecorar la casa, para lo cual usó a sus insectos…los que quedaron en la alfombra para hacer la siesta y los olvidó pior completo…

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando una llamada a su celular la hizo salir de la heladería donde Sakura la tenía engullendo pasteles…

-Diga…

_-Aniel, soy Hinata…tengo un problema_-dijo la chica-_Creo que olvidé encargar tu pastel.._

_-_Pero Hinata…te dije hace 3 días!

-_Si, pero, es que Naruto y yo…_

-Me importa un demonio! Quiero mi pastel…!

-_El tipo de la pastelería dijo que tenía uno para la venta pero debías ir por él hoy, ahora mismo…_

-De acuerdo…iré…

Hinata cortó….

-Es buena idea que vaya por su pastel?-preguntó Kiba

-Ya hablé con el dueño, la tendrá por lo menos 2 horas esperando, mientras tanto Sasuke habrá llegado con Gaara…-dijo Hinata sonriendo maliciosamente-Además, el verdadero pastel está aquí…

Todos asintieron asombrados, cualquiera diría que el cerebro de Shikamaru había sido trasplantado al de la chica Hyuuga, si pusiera el mismo empeño en declarase a Naruto serían novios desde primaria…

8 de la noche…Pastelero a tus pasteles…

-Digame, lo tiene o no…he esperado casi 2 horas!

-Paciencia, creí que los shinobis eran mas educados…el arte del decorado de pasteles es delicado, uno no puede llegar y poner crema sin nada mas…

-Maldición…lo tiene listo o no?

-Si, ya va…quiere dedicatoria?

-Váyase al demonio y déme el pastel…!

-Pensé que era un pastel de cumpleaños…-dijo el hombre-Pero como quieras…

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 9 cuando salió de la pastelería…desde ahí era media hora a su casa, si corría serían 15 pero no quería estropear el pastel…

-Maldición…esto si es el colmo de los males…

Mientras tanto, en su casa ya estaban todos…y su abuela había vaciado la primera ronda de tragos…con Tsunade y Jiraiya…

-Malditos viejos…-dijo Kiba-Alguien debe decirle que dejen de beber o no podrán cantar el "cumpleaños feliz"…

-Dejalos-dijo Kakshi con su libro en la mano-Es mala educación contradecir a los ancianos…

-A quien le dices anciano, Kakashi…!

-Mmm…a nadie, Tsunade sama…me entendió mal…

Sasuke llegó con Gaara cuando todo estaba listo, el chico de la arena saludó a todos muy cortésmente, notó que había una anciana desconocida bebiendo junto a Tsunade y supuso que era la abuela de Aniel…

-Disculpe…-dijo Gaara-Usted debe ser Shitori Akari…yo soy…

-El de las pizzas!-gritó Jiraiya…-a Tsunade toca pagar!

-Imbecil!-dijo la Hokage-El es Gaara del Desierto, Kazekage de la arena…es el novio de Aniel…

Gaara sonrió tímidamente mientras la anciana lo analizaba…

-Que acaso Shino no es el novio de Aniel?

Kiba y Hinata retrocedieron unos pasos al escuchar el comentario…si había algo que Aniel no había podido suavizar en este tiempo era el roce de caracteres entre ambos…cosa que se hizo ahora mas evidente…

-Donde está Shino?-dijo Gaara

-Gaara, mejor te calmas, no?-dijo Sasuke-recuerda que Aniel…

-Cual es tu problema, Gaara…-dijo Shino…

-Ah…ahí estás-dijo Akari-ves? El es el novio de mi niña…o quizás es el "otro novio" de Aniel…?

Gaara y Shino se miraron en silencio…

-La vieja está loca o es cierto que Aniel y tu fueron novios? O lo son?

-No insultes a la abuela de Aniel, y eso a ti no te incumbe…

-Respóndeme Aburame! No estoy para juegos…

Una sombra los detuvo a ambos, una sombra pequeña que se interpuso entre lo que iba a ser la primera pelea de la noche…Hinata…

-Escúchenme par de imbeciles!-dijo la ya no tan tímida chica- Mi Byakugan acaba de detectar que Aniel se aproxima, así que, por favor, dejen de esparcir testosterona y se unen a la fiesta o me encargo de detener el flujo de chakra de ambos, me expresé con claridad?

Los chicos acataron al escuchar la amenaza, si Hinata era capaz de gritarle a ambos en medio de una docena de ninjas, era capaz de hacer lo que amenazaba…

Bajaron las luce y esperaron, hasta que Aniel abrió la puerta, pero los escarabajos de Shino se atravesaron justo cuando todos gritaron "Sopresa!" y ella se resbaló con el tapete de la entrada para hacerle el quite a los bichos, corrió por el pasillo hasta que fue detenida por Shino y el pastel dio varias vueltas por el aire, hasta que la mano ágil de Lee lo atrapó…

-Suéltala!-dijo casi susurrando Kiba-Gaara te va a matar…

Aniel sonrió divertida…la fiesta empezaba, al igual que sus problemas…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Pues bien, desde aquí queda en "Stand by" por el momento…es que me falta inspiración pero no quise finalizarlo porque es mi fics mas querido…ahora solo espero que centren su atención en el resto de historias que sigo escribiendo…recuerden dejar su reviews…ya que como dice la linda Hinata: "Si no dejas un review me encargaré de buscarte y detener tu fulo de chakra, OK?_**

**CAPITULO 13: MI NOVIO, MIS AMIGOS Y MI ABUELA… (PARTE II)**

-Esto es genial! Gracias!-dijo Aniel-Ustedes prepararon todo esto para mi, en realidad que no sé como…Gaara! Estas aquí!

Hinata y el equipo vieron como la chica corrió para abrazar a su novio, luego se besaron, y luego se besaron de nuevo y después ya no quisieron seguir viendo…

-Lo sabía…Aniel pierde la noción del tiempo con Gaara a su lado-exclamó Hinata-Espero que se de cuenta que estamos aquí…

-Solo espera...-dijo Sasuke-Creo que mejor voy por un trago…y aleja a Shino de Gaara…

-Ah?

-Yo soy amigo de Aniel-dijo el Uchiha-Solo amigo y ya ha querido matarme…imagina lo que podría hacerle a Shino…

-Ellos son como hermanos, porque desconfiar?-reiteró Hinata mientras ambos iban por servilletas a la cocina-Shino y Aniel son raros, lo sé, pero nunca tendrían "esa clase de relación"?

-Lo sabía!-dijo Kiba entrando también a la cocina-Ellos tuvieron algo, verdad?

-Baja la voz, no es cierto….dijo Hinata golpeándolo en la cabeza…mientras el chico Inuzuka empezaba a pensar que ese tipo de acciones en contra de su cabeza se estaban haciendo reiterativas y abusivas…y mientras especulaban Gaara iba al baño, pasando por el pasillo sin evitar escuchar la discusión…

-No me vas a negar que es raro, Hinata-dijo Kiba-Hasta parece que se comunicaran telepáticamente, sin mencionar que…

-Que?

-Que dicen que es la única que lo ha visto sin los lentes…

-No bromees con esto, Kiba…-dijo Sasuke-Si alguien sabe de esto podría causarle problemas a Aniel…

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Quién es el único que sabe siempre donde está?

-Es porque le pone insectos en la ropa, tonto…

-Y sabe todos sus secretos, los nombres de todos en su familia y hasta la historia de su abuela…sin mencionar que hasta podría decirnos la ropa interior que lleva puesta…

-Cállate Inuzuka, si alguien te escucha…

-Alguien como Gaara?-dijo alguien mas entrando a la habitación, Aburame…

-Shino!

-No le temo a "Don" Kazekage, si desconfía de su novia es producto de su propia inseguridad, y eso significaría que no conoce ni la mitad de lo que yo conozco a Aniel…

-Vaya…-dijo Kiba-Fueron mas de dos frases, nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto…

Mientras ellos discutían en la cocina, en la sala Tsunade ya estaba haciendo apuestas con Jiraiya sobre quien debe más rápido una botella de sake…

-Se nota que no conoces mi nueva técnica…

- Cual? _"Alcoholemia no jutsu"?_

-Mira quien lo dice!

Gaara regresó del baño cuando justamente Shino y Aniel observaban un poco aterrados –y avergonzados-la escena de la sala…tomó aire para evitar ejecutar algún "Funeral del Desierto" contra un chuunin en gafas y los observó…

-Gracias por todo esto…-dijo Aniel mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza y le sonreía a su amigo-Solo espero que mi casa sobreviva…

-Me preocuparía mas por ti…tu abuela lanzó algunas frases poco aclaradoras sobre nosotros,

-Frases como cuales?

-Como que habíamos salido…y creo que mas de alguno lo creyó…

-No puedo creelo!

Fue hacia la cocina, donde descubrió que sus amigos seguían hablando de ella a sus espaldas…

-Donde está Gaara? Y que han estado haciendo?

-Buscando servilletas?

-Aquí estoy, Aniel-dijo Gaara-Y ya lo sé todo…

-Saber que?

-Que Shino y tú fueron novios, o al menos tuvieron algo…

Aniel lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras el chico Aburame casi sonreía…

-Manada de imbeciles…y también va por ti, Gaara-dijo la chica-Nunca he tenido NADA con Shino, y me importa un bledo los chismes, las especulaciones o las idioteces que a veces suele decir mi abuela…

-Entonces…porque ellos se odian tanto?

-No me preguntes, Kiba, eso será para mí siempre un misterio…

Gaara y Shino bajaron la vista…

-Fue la vez en que Gaara estuvo aquí para sellarle el demonio-dijo Shino-Lo encontré en el hospital y supe que ustedes estaban "juntos"…creí que solo te haría daño y lo enfrenté…

-Y yo fui algo grosero-dijo Gaara-Sin mencionar el hecho que casi muere envenenado cuando se enfrentó a mi hermano…

-Y que en el ataque a Konoha mi hermano mayor resultó muy herido -dijo Shino finalmente-No iba a dejar que también te pasara algo…

Los chicos supieron bien que eso era un asunto que tuvieran que presenciara sí que salieron de la cocina, dejando solo a los tres en ella…

-Porque nunca me dijiste eso?-preguntó Aniel a su amigo

-Sé que lo amas y no quería que algo así te alejara de él, o de mi…eres mi hermana, solo quería protegerte…

-Nii-san…-dijo ella abrazándolo-Sigo a tu lado, no?

-Perdóname-dijo Gaara de pronto, mirando a Shino-Sé que he tratado de enmendar lo que hice pero no lo hace menos real…acepto que me odies, pero no que arrastres a Aniel por ello…

-No te odio…es solo que aprendo muy lento…

-No me vuelvas e esconder cosas, de acuerdo? –dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo-O te mato…y va en serio, a mi tampoco me gusta explicar las cosas dos veces…

Aniel lo besó en la frente, primer gesto físico que Gaara presenciaba en relación a sus amigos; pero supongo que Sasuke tenía algo de razón, tenía que darle algo de espacio…Aniel siempre sentía que en cualquier momento él podía lanzarse a matar a cualquiera de sus amigos y por lo que limitaba sus muestras de afecto contra otro ser humano, pero Gaara no quería que ella sacrificara mas cosas por él…en especial si era por sus amigos, porque la clase de amigos que tenía Aniel no se los encontraba en cualquier tienda…eso lo tenía claro…

-Bien…todo solucionado!-dijo Aniel-Y espero que no quieras volver a sacarse los ojos…hasta llegué a pensar que te gustaba o algo así-le dijo la chica a Shino…

-Presumida!-dijeron Gaara y Shino al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos…

-No es cierto…

-Si lo eres-dijo Shino-Eres la Hokage de las presumidas…

Gaara asintió con la cabeza…

-Tu también?

-Pero si es cierto…-dijo él-Pero no me importa, tendré que soportarlo, es parte de tu encanto…

El episodio de catarsis entre Gaara y Shino debió ser lo mejor de la noche, porque el resto sería un desastre tras desastre…primero Naruto…

-Aniel! Auxilio…tu cocina explotó!

Cuando fueron a verla, había ramen por rincones que ni ella conocía de su cocina… su abuela estaba demasiado ebria para darse cuenta que la casa de su querido difunto primer marido y ex Hokage se había convertido en un antro de ratas…

Pero luego pasó lo peor, llegaron el resto de los invitados…y hasta los invitados desagradables…como Tenten…

-Sensei Gai…donde está Lee?

-Ah…es que como llegamos tarde por ir a recoger a las muchachas-dijo él mirando a las chicas-dijo que debía cumplir su promesa y le dará las 100 vueltas a Konoha…

-Vaya Imbecil-dijo ella susurrándole a Gaara…

Y claro, a instancias de los ojos grises de Neji, Gaara no se apartó de Aniel en todo el resto de la noche, y las pocas veces en que lo hizo a una distancia de mas de 5 metros Shino o Sasuke seguían de cerca los pasos de Neji…pero en el proceso de la llegada de las chicas, separar a una Sakura algo pasada de copas ( lease "algo" como sinónimo de bastante) del cabello rubio de Ino y sacar a Ero Sennin del bar, el Hyuuga pudo acercarse a decirle feliz cumpleaños…la tomó por sorpresa, llevaba los platos con frituras cuando al darse vueltas, sus ojos opalinos chocaron con los de ella…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Aniel-dijo él acercándose para darle un beso, en la mejilla…Gaara observaba detenidamente la escena pero evitó que Shino saliera a separarlo…

-Déjalo, no se atrevería…estará enamorado pero no es Imbecil…

-Gracias, Neji-dijo ella mientras bajaba la vista-Espero que lo pases bien…

-No lo creo-dijo el tomando los platos que ella llevaba y poniéndolos en la mesa…-Si no estuviera tu novio quizás, pero sospecho que ni siquiera me dejará mirarte…pero ni modo, te traje un regalo…

-No debiste molestarte…

-No te preocupes, tu me diste uno, recuerdas?

Se alejó de ella mientras sostenía el regalo en la mano…aunque no quisiera no podía evitar sentir pena por él…

Y luego claro, la clásica pelea de chicas que toda fiesta necesita para ser una verdadera fiesta…

-Ino Cerda! Aparta tus garras de bruja de Sasuke!

-Tu Sasuke…por favor, no me hagas reír frentuda…Sasuke-kun es mío!

Sasuke estaba rodeado, a un lado Ino sosteniendo del brazo…pidió ayuda a los dioses pero a falta de interés de todo el panteón nipón de divinidades, solo llegó Aniel y Shino…

-Eh…chicas, no quiero meterme en esto pero…están haciendo el ridículo, saben?

-No te metas presumida…-respondieron las chicas a coro…

-Presumida! NO soy presumida! Sasuke haz algo…-respondió la Shitori

-Que quieres que haga? No me dejan mover…no pensarás que voy a golpearlas?

-Deja de escapar de esto y decide-le dijo Shino…

-Callate Aburame!-le susurró el Uchiha… **_(N/A: Raro, no? "Cállate Aburame?"_**

-Si, el tiene razón-dijo Ino a quien los escasos 5 vasos de cerveza de contrabando ya le habían hecho mal…-Tienes que elegir entre ella y yo!

Sasuke quedó en silencio, Sakura se había recuperado pronto de todo lo que había bebido, después de todo era discípula de la gran Tsunade…si Sasuke dudaba significaba que lo estaba pensando? De verdad tenía las agallas de elegir? Aniel la miró…Sakura estaba a punto de estallar; pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica tomó aire…

-Al demonio con eso, quédatelo-le dijo a Ino-Si es tan Imbecil como para pensar sobre esto no merece nada, menos a mi…

La chica lo miró, y él a ella mientras se alejaba, Aniel quiso alcanzarla pero ella misma la detuvo…

-No te preocupes por mi, ve y disfruta tu fiesta-dijo Sakura-Estaré en la terraza tomando aire…solo trataré de concientizar el hecho que Sasuke es un idiota…

Al volver, Aniel solo lo miró con rabia, si no lo mataba Sakura bien podía hacerlo ella…caminó con los ojos encendidos de rabia, tanto que hasta Ino se apartó al verla llegar…

-Solo diré esto una vez, Uchiha…acabas de cometer la peor estupidez de todas…-dijo la chica-Necesitas una razón para terminar lo que iniciaste hace tiempo y lo sabes…

-Aniel, yo…

-Nada!-respondió ella elevando la voz y acercándose a él-Tu razón está en la terraza, toma tu oportunidad y déjala, es tu opción…solo recuerda que no te esperará por siempre…

Pues bien, Uchiha Sasuke podía ser un genio, el novato del año, poseedor de técnicas ninjas únicas y el único chico de 16 que no se ve ridículo vestido de marinerito pero en relaciones sociales no era el mejor, menos un tipo romántico…así que necesitó algo que Kiba guardaba para ocasiones especiales… (N/A: No es droga ni pastillas de colores…por si acaso…)…

-Tequila?

-Vamos Sasuke…-dijo el chico dándole un trago-Esto convertía en hombre a cualquiera…

-Que quieres decir con esto…

-Que mejor te lo tomes rápido…

Necesito tres para armarse de valor, salir de la sala y llegar a la terraza, nunca una casa le había parecido tan grande, al llegar, Sakura terminaba su ración de cerveza necesaria por los próximos 10 años…

-Vete de aquí, Aniel…-dijo la chica-Ya te dije que…

-Lo siento Sakura-dijo Sasuke mientras la chica se daba vuelta para ver los ojos afilados y oscuros de su compañero de grupo…-Lamento haberte causado tanto daño todos estos años…

-Demasiado tarde, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo ella con voz fría que en realidad no sabía de donde la había sacado, la forma en que lo llamó hizo que el muchacho bajara la vista… "Uchiha Sasuke"…sonaba tan vacío…-Soporté demasiado, no soy alguien con quien puedes jugar, si no eres capaz de entender esto vete al demonio…me cansé de ser amable…

-Y yo me cansé de ver un insensible…-dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba, ahogándola con sus labios…

-Que d…

-Prometo compensarte por todo el resto de mi vida lo que te he hecho sufrir, solo dame una oportunidad…

Sakura lo miró profundamente, como a un niño pequeño que pedía perdón para evitar una reprimenda…

-No lo sé, sabes?-dijo ella-Ser amable no funciona contigo…a veces creo que si te golpeara me tomarías mas en serio…

-Pues si aceptas ya no necesitarías hacerlo…

Para entonces estaban cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro, Sasuke tomó el rostro de la chica y se abalanzó sobre ella, con su lengua mezclada con la de ella, con sus manos en sus caderas acercando su piel a la propia…

-Basta…-dijo ella soltándose de pronto, pero con una sonrisa en los labios-No te saldrá tan fácil, Uchiha Sasuke…

Esta vez sus labios no acribillaban su nombre, lo acariciaban dulcemente, tentándolo; ambos sonrieron…Game over para la pobre Ino…

Y para finalizar, ya antes de cantar cumpleaños feliz, Kakashi y Ero Sennin desaparecieron de la fiesta, excusándose estúpidamente, Choji se había comido todas las frituras mientras Shikamaru se dormía una "pequeña siesta" de varias horas entre los sillones los sillones de la sala...Kurenai sacó a patadas a Asuma luego de la canción para que lo ayudara con algo que no convenció mucho a sus pupilos, algo como "sacar la basura de su departamento" o "eliminar a una rata"…si que era poco convincente…

Pero, en fin…al apagar las velitas todos comenzaron a caer…uno a uno los fuertes ninjas de Konoha fueron palideciendo –y haciendo fila al baño, la terraza y cualquier árbol cercano-frente a un enemigo mas poderoso…no era Orochimaru, no…no era el Akatsuki…no…era algo mas fuerte, mas terrible…

-Maldito tequila! De donde sacaste esa porquería, Kiba?-dijo Aniel escupiendo-Que es eso de "Juanito Cuervo"…

-Es Made in Hong Kong…-dijo Kiba algo apenado-Acaso no sabes lo caro que es traer tequila importado desde México?

Todos los presentes cayeron estilo anime, pero luego de un rato todos empezaron a caer por su cuenta…Neji se llevó a su grupo y su prima, mientras Sasuke hacía lo propio con Sakura…Naruto se negó a beber una gota en toda la noche porque dijo algo que "el alcohol era dañino para el organismo", pero obviamente siendo Naruto, nadie le creyó…en fin, con Iruka sensei se llevaron a Kiba y su asqueroso tequila…Shino y Gaara ordenaron un poco el desastre mientras Aniel llevaba a su tía a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes…Tsunade y Shizune, por suerte, se habían ido mas temprano…

-Pero mi niña-decía la vieja muy ebria-Si yo me quedó aquí, donde dormirá tu amigo de la aldea de la arena?

-Gaara no es mi amigo, es mi novio…y no te preocupes que él no duerme…

-Vaya…así que no lo pasarás mal…

-Abuela! Deja de decir eso o te tiro del edificio mas alto!

Aniel pronunció su habitual discurso de reprobación a todo lo que significaba su abuela pero para cuando se percató ella ya estaba dormida…

-Vieja astuta…

Al regresar a la sala, todo estaba un poco más ordenado, Gaara abrazó a Aniel mientras Shino se despedía de ambos…

-Se me olvidaba…-dijo él antes de marcharse-Tu regalo…

-Gracias pero, no será como el del cumpleaños pasado?

-Solo ábrelo…

Era una pequeña caja oscura, al abrirla…unos lentes oscuros estilo Matriz marca "Aburame"…

-Es de parte de mi padre y mía…

-Eso significa que soy parte de la "familia"

-Algo así…

Aniel lo abrazó calidamente para luego marcharse…

-No hagan nada impropio…de acuerdo-dijo el chico de los insectos-Y la advertencia va para ambos…cuídala, Gaara…

Gaara asintió, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, una muestra de respeto que no debía tomarse a la ligera…

-Y bien…-dijo Aniel-Recién son las 4…y aún no recibo mi regalo?

El chico de la arena la miró sonriendo…tenían hasta que el sol regresara…y tal vez un poco mas…en Konoha siempre ocurrían milagros, tal vez que el sol no salga ese día sea el mas grande regalo que cumpleaños para su Aniel…


End file.
